Being This Boy
by IceQueenRia
Summary: A student adds something to Draco and Rons potions causing the two to switch bodies. Forced to pose as Harry Potter’s best friend, Draco finds his feelings of hatred begin to change into something else. Harry/Draco a bit of Harry/Ron
1. Who's Who?

**Being This Boy**

A certain scheming student adds an extra ingredient to Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley's potion resulting in the two switching bodies. Forced to pose as Harry Potter's best friend, Draco finds himself beginning to feel something other than hatred towards him, something he can't place but it certainly isn't love.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1-****Who's Who?**

As Severus Snape strode in to his 5th year potions class the Gryffindor and Slytherin students immediately fell silent. It was the final potions lesson before the Christmas holidays and it was a particularly cold day in the dungeons. After telling his pupils what they had to do, Snape waved his wand and the ingredients and instructions appeared on the board.

"You have one hour." He told them. "You may begin."

The 5th year students hurried around gathering the things they needed and setting up their cauldrons and lighting the fire grateful for the warmth. They were all working singlehandedly on their potions desperate to get it right for fear of what may happen when Snape forced them to drink it at the end of the lesson.

Poor Neville Longbottom was sweating with nerves and his hands were shaking in fear. From the table next to him, Hermione whispered instructions to him for which he was very grateful. She also pulled a spider out of Ron's hair.

However, even with Hermione's help, Neville still managed to go wrong and his potion exploded. Snape leapt up to clear the mess away and whilst everyone's attention was on the havoc Neville had accidentally caused, one student took the opportunity to add an extra ingredient and two different locks of hair to two cauldrons.

One of the spiked potions belonged to a ginger haired Gryffindor boy named Ron Weasley who was best friends with Harry Potter. The other potion belonged to a blonde haired Slytherin boy named Draco Malfoy who was Harry Potter's school rival.

"Stupid boy." Snape snarled at Neville making the boy blush in embarrassment. "The rest of you get back to work."

The class did as they were told and returned to their desks. Draco stirred his potion not realising that it was a shade lighter than it should be. Ron looked into his cauldron and scrunched his nose up having no idea if his potion was right or wrong. He peered over at Hermione's and hers looked similar enough to his so he relaxed thinking that he'd finally done something right.

When everyone had completed their potion, with the exception of Neville, Snape ordered them all to drink some.

"Those of you who have completed the potion correctly will levitate a foot in the air for approximately a minute." Snape told them. "Those of you who have done it wrong will probably be poisoned." His lips curled into a sneer and the majority of the class shuddered at the thought.

As one the class took a sip from their potion. Predictably, Hermione's potion was the most successful and Snape could find no fault in it. Harry had also managed to make himself a decent potion. Others, like Crabbe and Goyle hadn't been as fortunate.

Whilst Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy both levitated in the air as they were supposed to, something else happened that was entirely unexpected.

When Draco's feet landed back on the floor he found himself on the other side of the room which was very peculiar considering he could see himself standing beside Pansy Parkinson wearing a look of confused horror on his face.

"Ron?" Hermione asked gently placing her hand on Draco's arm. "Are you ok?"

"What did you call me?" Draco asked her and she gave him a puzzled look.

"Mate are you alright?" Harry asked from Draco's other side.

"Mate?" Draco scoffed.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasely?" Snape asked as he stood in front of an incredibly confused Draco.

"I…I…" Draco stammered as he looked down at himself and saw not his own body but the body of Ron Weasley.

With a thud, Draco collapsed to the floor just as a Malfoy version of Ron fainted beside Pansy.

"Everybody out." Snape ordered.

When his students had gathered their things and left, Snape cast a spell over his two unconscious students in order to wake them up.

"Draco, what happened?" Snape asked looking at the blonde.

"I don't know sir." The redhead answered causing Snape to frown at him.

"I asked Mr. Malfoy not you Weasley." Snape snapped.

"But I am Malfoy." Draco told him urgently as he stood up. "Weasley's stole my body somehow."

"As if Malfoy." Ron retorted glaring at Draco in Ron's body.

"Let me get this straight." Snape said trying to remain calm as he pinched the bridge of his large nose. "Draco, you are in Weasley's body, and Weasley you are in Draco's body."

"Yes sir." The two boys answered glaring at themselves both thinking it was the others fault.

"Then we must go to Dumbledore." Snape told them.

"What? Don't you have an antidote? Can't you fix it?" Draco asked frantically. "You have to do something sir, I can't be a Weasely."

"Oh like I want to be a Malfoy." Ron groaned.

Snape cast both boys a warning look effectively silencing them both before leading the way to the headmaster's office.

When they entered, Dumbledore was smiling pleasantly seeming to expect them.

"Ah Severus, and young Ronald and Draco." He greeted addressing them correctly.

"You knew it was me?" Ron asked in relief. "Does that mean I'm me again?"

"Of course it doesn't you idiot." Draco scoffed. "As you can see I'm still in your lanky ginger body."

"Do sit down my boys." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "My, my, what a pickle you two are in."

"You can change us back can't you sir?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure Severus will be able to produce the correct potion." Dumbledore assured him looking at the dark-haired male. "How long will it take Severus?"

"Between two and three months." Snape answered.

"What?" Draco spluttered. "Do you mean to tell me I have to live as _him_ for three months?"

"I'm afraid so." Snape replied.

"But what about Christmas?" Draco asked worriedly. "I cannot go back to Malfoy manor like this."

"Well I'm not going in your place." Ron said paling at the thought.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here for the holidays. Both of you." Dumbledore said looking at the two boys who were in each other's bodies.

"Albus how do you suppose this happened?" Severus asked. "There's no way this was a coincidence. Someone must have known what they were doing and deliberately made it so that they switched bodies."

"Yes, I suppose someone must have done." Dumbledore agreed chuckling at the thought. "Well boys, do enjoy your time living as each other."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Draco asked feeling a sense of dread.

"I do not think it would be wise for people to know of your body swap." Dumbledore replied. "For the next few months you must act like each other. No-one is to know about this other than Severus and myself, is that understood?"

"What? But what about Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked. "And Ginny and the twins?"

"I'm sure Draco will be able to convince them all that he is you." Dumbledore answered with a merry smile.

"You want us to pretend to be each other?" Draco asked feeling repulsed by the idea.

"Yes Draco, that is precisely what I want." Dumbledore told him. "Have fun boys."

Knowing that they'd been dismissed the two teenagers left hating the fact they were in one another's bodies.

"You really have gone mad Albus." Severus told the headmaster before leaving the old man's office to begin work on brewing the potion that would put Draco and Ron back in their right bodies.

"I swear Weasley if you ruin my reputation in any way I will not hesitate to kill you." Draco warned.

"Yeah well, if you do anything to hurt the people I care about I'll…I'll shave your hair off." Ron threatened.

They glared at one another heatedly before begrudgingly asking one another what the passwords to their common room were.

Ron turned around and began walking away and Draco shuddered in horror.

"Weasley." He hissed. "You're supposed to be me. Strut you fool."

Ron sent a glare at the boy in his body before working hard to swagger away down the corridor and pulling it off surprisingly well. Draco then made his way to Gryffindor tower slouching and trying to walk as ungracefully as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Draco entered the Gryffindor common room and Potter and Granger instantly beckoned him over.

"Are you ok now Ron?" Hermione asked as she smiled at him.

"Fine." Draco replied. "Hermione." He added finding it strange to call the girl by her first name rather than her last.

"Good, you really had us worried mate." Harry told him as he squeezed his shoulder.

Draco just put on a stupid grin for the boy wondering what had caused that weird feeling in his shoulder when the other boy had touched them.

_It must be something to do with Weasley's body_ Draco decided as the Weasley girl challenged him to a game of chess.

He accepted her challenge even though he despised the game. They weren't playing for long when the younger girl beat him.

"I beat you." Ginny said sounding shocked.

"What's your point?" Draco asked.

"No-one ever beats you." Ginny said. "Not even Bill."

Draco was about to ask who Bill was but caught himself at the last second and merely shrugged his shoulders before muttering something about having a headache and going to lay down. To his relief, Harry came up to the dorm with him which was lucky as he had no idea where it was.

He looked about the room trying to work out which bed was his. Taking a guess he moved to the bed closest to him.

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry asked looking at him oddly. "That's Seamus' bed. Your bed's next to mine."

"Oh right. Yeah, I knew that." Draco mumbled before moving over to the correct bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry questioned as he placed his hand to the other boy's forehead checking for a temperature.

"I'm fine." Draco told him. "Mate." He added as he gently pushed Harry's hand away once again feeling a strange tingle at the contact.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked as he sat beside the redhead.

_Does Potter sit this close to all of his friends?_ Draco wondered.

"Baby you know you can tell me anything." Harry said.

_Baby? What the fuck? _Draco thought.

"Yeah mate, I know." Draco replied.

Harry looked like he wanted to press the matter but thankfully for Draco he didn't.

"Well get some rest." Harry advised him. "I'll wake you up in time for dinner."

"Yeah. Sure." Draco answered.

Harry smiled before leaning forward and softly pressing his lips against Draco's.

_Holy shit!_ Draco thought as he froze in terror.

Harry seemed not to notice and he pulled away from the other boy before leaving the dorm.

"Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked himself in disgust wondering how the two boys had managed to keep their relationship a secret. "This is going to be a long three months."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Much Needed Therapy

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing people : )**

**Chapter 2-Much Needed Therapy **

As Harry had promised, he woke Draco up just before dinner. For a few moments, Draco almost forgot that he was in Ron Weasley's body but it all came back to him when he opened his eyes to find Potter standing over him.

"Still feeling rough?" Harry asked stroking Draco's cheek softly.

_I'm going to need therapy after this_ Draco thought.

"I've definitely been better." Draco replied. _Like the time that stupid hippogriff attacked me, that was much more fun than this._

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Harry said. "A decent meal will make you feel better."

When Draco followed Harry back down to the common room Hermione started fussing over him asking if he was ok and he wondered whether she knew of Harry and Ron's relationship.

"Aww little Ronniekins." Fred said in a baby voice as he ruffled Draco's hair.

"Is our baby brother still feeling ill?" George asked pinching Draco's cheeks.

"Get off." Draco snapped shoving them away.

"Now, now Ronnie don't be like that." Fred told him sternly.

"That is no way for a prefect to behave." George carried on.

"Just what would Percy think of you?" Fred teased.

"Leave him alone guys." Harry said coming to Draco's defense.

The twins laughed before catching up with their friend Lee Jordon and exiting through the portrait hole.

"Stupid idiots." Draco mumbled.

"Don't let them get to you." Hermione told him supportively.

Not knowing what to say Draco just nodded and allowed himself to be steered towards the door. Upon entering the great hall, Draco immediately swept his eyes over to the Slytherin table. Ron was already sat there beside Pansy and Crabbe digging into his food, gravy dribbling down his chin. Draco shuddered in horror and made a mental note to hex the Weasel as soon as they were both back in the correct bodies.

As he sat down between Harry and Hermione Draco desperately wished he could be anywhere else. He was about to serve himself some food but Hermione beat him to it and began loading his plate with absolutely everything. Draco picked up his knife and fork and cut himself a small piece of chicken and nibbled on it. When he noticed his nearby housemates were casting him odd looks he remembered he was supposed to be Weasley.

Placing the knife and fork down, Draco grabbed the chicken leg and began tearing off large chunks with his teeth. Everybody stopped staring and returned their attention to their own meals so Draco assumed he was doing a good impression of the redhead.

As he picked his fork back up to stab at a roast potato he felt Harry's hand settle on his thigh and he nearly choked. Hermione patted him on the back and handed him a glass of water.

Draco tried to stay calm and act normal as Harry Potter teasingly ran his hand over his cock before placing it back on his thigh.

_Forget therapy _Draco thought _just admit me to St Mungos._

Over on the Slytherin table Ron was getting a lot of curious stares as he gobbled down his food.

"Are you ok Drakey-poo?" Pansy asked him.

"Huh?" Ron replied through a mouthful of mash potato.

"You're actually supposed to chew your food and swallow it before eating more." Blaise told him.

"'m 'ungry." Ron grunted.

"Goodness Draco, you're eating like a horse." Pansy told him.

"Or like a Weasley." Blaise chipped in.

"Shut up." Theo said elbowing Blaise in the ribs.

"Oh my apologies." Blaise said sarcastically. "I forgot we weren't allowed to insult your precious Weasely."

"Personally I don't know what you see in him." Said Pansy. "I mean Weasley's definitely better looking now he's filled out a bit more but he's still a Gryffindor."

"I can't help it ok." Theo replied. "It's the red hair. It really does it for me."

Ron stared at the Slytherin boy in horror before excusing himself from the table.

"What's gotten into him?" Blaise asked no-one in particular as the blonde hurried off.

Seeing Ron exit the hall, Draco pushed his plate away and hastily took after him leaving a confused Harry and Hermione behind. He followed Ron down the corridor before seizing hold of his robes and pulling him into an empty classroom and casting a silencing charm over the door.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"You've got food all down my face." Draco complained as he examined himself. "And down my new robes."

"Yeah well, bloody Theodore Nott fucking fancies me." Ron replied.

"I know it's disgusting." Draco said earning himself a glare. "As is your relationship with Potter. You could have warned me you know, I nearly had a heart attack when the ugly freak kissed me."

"You can't tell anyone." Ron said quickly. "Please Malfoy, nobody knows. If this gets out it'll be all over the daily prophet, that's the last thing Harry needs."

"Don't worry Weasley." Draco replied. "No-one has to know. I'm going to dump him for you."

"What? No!" Ron cried.

"Weasely I'm doing you a favor." Draco said slowly. "Besides, the whole school is just waiting for you to get with Granger."

"Me and Mione don't see each other like that." Ron sighed. "She's like another sister to me. Anyway she fancies…never mind. Just don't break up with Harry please. Just…be…be nice."

"I don't do nice." Draco scoffed. "And I don't want your boyfriend's hands and lips anywhere near me thank you very much."

"I don't like this any more than you Malfoy." Ron told him. "But we have no choice. Just go along with it."

"Fine." Draco relented. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well um…Harry and I we were…we were sort of…er…"

"What Weasley? Spit it out." Draco snapped impatiently.

"On Christmas Day, we were planning to…you know…do it." Ron explained.

"Oh fuck off I'm not doing that." Draco replied feeling his stomach churn.

"Too right you're bloody not." Ron agreed. "You'll just…you'll just have to tell him you're not ready. He'll understand."

"He'd best understand." Draco said. "He'll lose his testicles otherwise."

Ron just glared at the other boy before heading for the door.

"Strut." Draco hissed.

Pulling the door open Ron squared his shoulders and strutted down the corridor accidentally bumping into his sister on the way knocking her down to the floor.

"Sorry Gin." He apologized holding his hand out to her and pulling her to her feet.

Ginny stared at the blonde as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked her.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to hate you." Ron said.

"Right." Ginny replied. "Now how about you let go of my hand before I hex you?"

Ron dropped his sister's hand instantly and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Um…er…I have to go." Ron said lamely before swaggering away.

Turning her head Ginny watched the boy walk away, her eyes momentarily dropping to Malfoy's tightly formed ass.

"Why are you staring at Malfoy?" Draco asked as he came to stand beside Ginny.

"I can stare at whoever I want to Ron." Ginny replied.

"Well I can't say I blame you." Draco said with a mischievous grin. "Draco Malfoy is definitely one hell of a sexy guy."

"Yeah." Ginny agreed staring dreamily after the blonde before realising what her *brother* had said. "Wait what? You think Malfoy's attractive?"

"Who doesn't?" Draco asked fighting off a laugh at the girl's bewildered expression. "I don't stand a chance with him of course. No Weasley does."

"Speak for yourself." Ginny replied. "I could pull him."

"You reckon?" Draco asked in amusement.

"Piece of cake." Ginny said confidently. "So dear brother, you've finally decided to step out of the closet then?"

"Yes I have." Draco told her in a loud voice just as a large group of students were coming down the halls. "I'm gay and I don't care who knows it."

As Draco made his way back to Gryffindor tower he was followed by whispers and stares and he was sure that by tomorrow morning everyone would know that Ron Weasley was a homosexual.

"Why did you do that Ron?" Harry asked when they were in the boys' dormitory along with Seamus, Neville and Dean.

"Why should I have to hide who I really am?" Draco asked. "I'm gay and if anyone has a problem with that then they can go to hell."

"Good for you Ron." Neville said encouragingly.

"See, Longbottom doesn't mind." Draco said slinging an arm over the pudgy faced boy. "And as my boyfriend you really shouldn't mind either."

"What?" Seamus asked looking at Harry. "Are you two really together?"

"That's not your business." Harry replied as he stared at the floor.

"Are you saying you're ashamed of me Harry?" Draco asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Um…we'll just give you guys some time alone to talk." Dean said before ushering Seamus and Neville out.

The door closed behind the three boys leaving Harry and Draco alone together.

"You know I'm not ashamed of you Ron." Harry told him. "I just wasn't ready for everyone to know about us yet. The paper's write enough about me as it is and it'll just give Malfoy and the Slytherins something else to tease us about."

_Why am I suddenly feeling guilty?_ Draco wondered.

"Well, if I'm such a problem maybe we shouldn't be together." Draco suggested.

"Shut up, I didn't say that." Harry said as he threw his arms around Draco. "Baby you know how much you mean to me."

"You…mean a lot to me too." Draco forced himself to say.

Harry smiled up at him and reached up for a kiss.

_Fuck not again_ Draco thought in a panic.

Harry made to deepen the kiss but Draco pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Draco replied. "Um…I have to go talk to…Hermione for a minute."

Draco pulled open the door to find Seamus, Neville and Dean looking very guilty each holding an extendable ear in their hand. Draco shook his head at them before pushing past and heading down the stairs into the common room.

The twins were soon upon him making jokes about their baby brother's sexuality.

"Get lost you two." Ginny ordered before pulling Draco aside.

"Thanks for that." Draco said gratefully feeling extremely grateful that the two weren't really his brothers.

"No problem." Ginny replied. "Anyway, I bet you I can get with Malfoy."

"You really don't stand a chance." Draco laughed.

"We'll see about that Ronald." Ginny said. "And when I win you owe me five galleons."

"Deal." Draco agreed as his lips formed into a smirk.

"Don't do that." Ginny told him. "It really doesn't suit you."

Draco just rolled his eyes before moving away from her and sitting down beside Hermione.

The bushy-haired girl marked the page in her book before setting it aside and looking at him expectantly.

"May we speak somewhere private?" He asked.

"Come on then." Hermione sighed before getting up and leading the way out of the common room.

Draco followed her and they ended up on the seventh floor in the room of requirement. They each sat down in one of the two comfy chairs facing opposite each other.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not really supposed to tell anyone." Draco said. "But…I can't deal with this alone and I'd rather tell you than anyone else."

"I'm listening." Hermione said as she tucked her feet beneath her and cuddled a ruby cushion to her chest.

"Well first of all…I'm not Ron." He told her. "I'm really…"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione finished for him causing the boy to gape at her in shock.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Morning Breath

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter so nobody sue me. **

**Thanks for the reviews people, hope you enjoy the next chapter : )**

**Chapter 3-Morning Breath **

Draco stared dumbly at the girl sat opposite him wondering how the hell she knew he wasn't really Ron Weasley. He looked down at himself quickly but to his dismay found that he was still in the body of the redhead.

_Maybe she spiked the potions?_ Draco thought. _She'd definitely know how to…but she wouldn't have a reason to…would she? _

"Right well…yes I am Draco." He said not bothering to quiz her on how she knew that fact. "And as you can see I'm in your friend's body and I'm not liking it too much."

"Well I suspect Ron isn't having too much fun pretending to be you either." Hermione replied with an amused grin and a twinkle in her eyes to rival Dumbledore's.

"True." Draco agreed. "But he doesn't have to pretend to be the boyfriend of someone he hates."

"So this is about Harry." Hermione said sitting up a little straighter and Draco nodded.

"I can just about handle the annoying twin brothers, the shabby robes and eating with no ounce of grace whatsoever…but posing as Potter's boyfriend…that's too much." Draco complained. "I doubt I can keep this up until the end of the week let alone the next three months. Potter's bound to figure out the truth, he's not that thick. Then there's the Slytherins, Weasley won't be able to fool them for long…well Crabbe and Goyle won't notice anything and Pansy can be pretty dense but Theo will work it out and so will Blaise I mean he's nearly as smart as you."

_Blaise, he could have been the one to mess around with mine and Weasley's potion _Draco thought suddenly. _And it's exactly the type of thing he'd do for a laugh. Oh if I find out it's him I will cause him so much pain._

"I'm sure you can convince Harry." Hermione smiled. "Just be yourself around him, relax."

"Are you mad?" Draco asked her. "If I be myself he'll work out who I am in all of five seconds."

"No he won't." Hermione replied confidently. "Not if you truly be yourself. Consider being in Ron's body a holiday. You have no reputation to uphold, you don't have to worry about keeping up appearances or making your father proud or dealing with Pansy Parkinson hanging off your arm and drooling on your shoelaces."

"That is a good point." Draco admitted.

_Three months away from Pansy…it sounds like heaven._

"This is a chance for you and Harry to get to know one another properly." Hermione continued to say. "Just put your petty school-boy rivalry aside and get to know him. You might be surprised to find you like him."

_Ha, no chance in hell Granger. _

"I think I should ignore Dumbledore's request and just tell Potter what's happened." Draco said as he examined Ron's bitten-down fingernails with distaste. "Things will be simpler that way."

"What's the matter Malfoy?" Hermione goaded. "Afraid you might end up liking us Gryffindors after all?"

"You wish." Draco retorted with a sneer. "I just don't want to have to pretend to be Potter's boyfriend alright. Is that really so wrong? It's bad enough having to act like I'm his friend. Besides if he found out the truth later he'd probably try and murder me for allowing him to kiss and touch me. Then there's the fact I'm not gay."

Hermione raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"What? I'm not." Draco insisted. "Well…not completely. I happen to be bisexual if you must know."

"Just be yourself Malfoy." Hermione told him. "Three months will fly by and when all this is over you'll be wishing it could last a little longer."

_I fucking won't _Draco thought.

"I fucking won't." Draco voiced aloud to the Gryffindor girl.

"We shall see." Hermione replied. "Is there anything else you'd care to discuss?"

"Did you know about them?" Draco asked. "About Potter and Weasley I mean."

"Of course I did." Hermione laughed. "They never actually told me but I'm not blind and I'm not stupid, I knew exactly what was happening between them. They've been together in secret for nearly a year."

_That long? Why that is surprising. I bet Potter's the girl in the relationship._

"Well thank you Granger, I'll be going now." Draco said as he moved out of his seat and headed to the door.

"You ought to get used to calling me by my first name." Hermione told him. "And Harry as well. Remember, for the next three months you're Ron Weasley, one of my best friends."

"Yay." Draco replied sarcastically before leaving the room.

As he walked, his feet automatically led him to the Slytherin part of the castle. Upon realising this he let out a sigh before turning around and heading back up through the castle for Gryffindor tower.

On his way he came across Theo and was about to drawl a 'hello' to him but caught himself at the last second. The bronze skinned boy peered at him shyly through his eyelashes as he passed and Draco rolled his eyes as he thought about the other Slytherins crush on the real Weasley. No doubt Draco 'outing' the real redhead had encouraged Theo to try his luck with Weasely. Of course Theo was not aware that Weasley was already off the market.

Making his way to his dorm room, Theo thought wistfully of the red haired Gryffindor and cursed himself (not literally) for not making an effort to speak to him when they'd passed in the corridor. He slumped down on his bed and let out a dramatic sigh.

"What's wrong with you now?" Blaise asked with a groan.

"Nothing." Theo replied. "I actually wish I had some of that Gryffindor courage though."

"Care to elaborate?" Blaise asked as Ron (in Malfoy's body) looked on from the sidelines.

"I passed Ronald on my way back here." Theo explained. "Is it possible that he looked more gorgeous than ever? And he's actually gay, hallelujah, my prayers have been answered."

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he'll fancy you." Ron said nastily causing the other boy to pout.

"Well at least I know I have a chance." Theo replied sulkily. "I always thought he had a thing for that Granger girl."

"I still say that Granger's a dyke." Blaise commented smirking at Ron. "And when I get proof you'll owe me ten galleons Draco."

"Why don't we make it twenty?" Ron asked with a wide smirk. He knew full well that Hermione was straight and with any luck he'd win the bet before he was back in his own body and he could spend the twenty galleons.

"Deal." Blaise agreed reaching his hand out for Ron to shake.

Ron took the black boy's offered hand and they shook briefly whilst Theo continued to sprout romantic nonsense.

Several hours later up in Gryffindor tower, Harry awoke from a nightmare. Panting for breath he slipped out of his four-poster bed and tiptoed over to Ron's. He pushed the hangings aside and climbed in beside the redhead.

The following morning, a very shocked Draco awoke to find his arms full of Harry Potter.

_Urgh, Potter has really bad morning breath_ Draco thought as he pushed the green eyed boy off of the bed causing him to groan and wake up when he hit the floor.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. A Messy Nott

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing guys : )**

**Chapter 4-A Messy Nott **

Having a shower in someone else's body was an unusual and downright disturbing experience for Draco Malfoy and being surrounded by Potter and the other 5th year Gryffindor boys certainly didn't help matters. He tried to ignore the fact that Potter's emerald green eyes were fixated on the lower regions of his, well Weasley's, body. He also tried to wash his borrowed body without looking or touching it too much.

When Draco made to wash Weasley's hair he discovered that the redhead only used a very cheap brand of shampoo. Draco felt like crying as he worked the mixture through fiery red hair desperately missing his own luxurious strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner.

Shutting the water off, Draco wrapped a towel around himself and quickly dried off before shoving himself into some of Weasley's hand-me-down clothes.

"Ready for breakfast?" Harry asked as he strolled calmly through the dormitory in just a towel.

"Yeah, I'll leave you to get dressed and I'll go down and meet Hermione." Draco said making to leave.

"Nah, wait up I won't be long." Harry told him as he dropped the towel.

Draco felt Weasley's cheeks heat up as he was greeted with the sight of Potter's nude form. Feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable Draco looked away telling himself that the stiffness between his legs was a result of Weasley's desire for Potter and certainly not his own.

"Come on then." Harry said holding his hand out to Draco who looked at the offered hand in confusion. "Ron, you've come out, it's time for me to come out too. We'll face it together."

_I knew I shouldn't have outed Weasley _Draco thought.

Begrudgingly, he took hold of Potter's hand and let the Gryffindor lead him out of the dorm. They met up with Hermione in the common room who smiled at them brightly.

_I bet the mudblood's smiling because she loves seeing me suffer._

The golden trio made their way down to the great hall. As they stepped inside and made their way to the breakfast table, their fellow students broke out into whispers. Obviously, thanks to Draco, they already knew of Weasley's sexual preferences but the knowledge of Potter's sexuality was causing quite a stir.

"Potter's gay too?" Pansy asked in astonishment over at the Slytherin table. "I really had no idea, did you Draco?"

"Um…no." Ron answered lamely as he glared mutinously at the real Malfoy sat beside Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Just my luck." Theo groaned as he pushed his breakfast away from him no longer finding the egg and bacon appealing.

"Oh you're not moping about Weasely again are you?" Blaise asked rolling his eyes. "The guy's gay what more do you want?"

"I want him." Theo replied. "But there's no way I can compete with Potter."

"Of course you can Theo." Pansy assured him wrapping a comforting arm around the bronze skinned boy. "You're much better than Potter. You're sexy, smart and you're sweet."

"Great I'm one of the sweet boys." Theo moaned. "I'm definitely doomed."

"Forget about Weasley." Blaise said. "The dork's not worth your precious time."

"They make a horrible couple." Pansy said referring to Harry and Ron trying to make Theo feel better. "Hideous in fact. You'd look much better on Weasley's arm than Potter. If you ask me Potter looks like a tramp with really bad hair."

"He does not." Ron defended instantly momentarily forgetting himself.

"Something you'd like to tell us Draco?" Blaise asked with a smirk. "Perhaps your hatred for Potter isn't hatred at all. Maybe you've secretly had feelings for the Gryffindor all along."

"Shut up." Ron retorted.

"What's bothering you Drakey-poo?" Pansy asked. "You've been acting very odd lately."

"Just leave me alone." Ron snapped before exiting the hall making sure he glared at Malfoy on his way out.

Draco watched the real Weasley leave and a few seconds later Ginny Weasley was out of her seat in hot pursuit of who she believed to be Malfoy. Realizing that Ginny was probably about to put their little bet into action, Draco let out a laugh as he pictured the look on Weasley's face as his own sister tried flirting with him.

Following after Malfoy, Ginny undid the tope two three buttons of her shirt and smoothed her hair with her hand before calling out to the blonde ahead of her.

Recognizing his sister's voice, Ron stopped and turned around to see Ginny walking towards him, swinging her hips far too much for his liking.

"You shouldn't walk all wavy like that." He told her when she stopped before him.

"Why's that Malfoy?" Ginny purred as she stepped closer. "Does it get you all hot and bothered?"

"No!" Ron yelped in response taking a step back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't be shy Malfoy." Ginny said moving closer to him again and pressing her body against his.

"Gi-ginny…what are you doing?" Ron asked in horror as his sister looped her arms around his neck and licked her lips in a seductive fashion.

The red haired girl leaned onto her tiptoes, her lips centimeters apart from the blonde's.

_This can't be happening_ Ron thought feeling immensely sick.

Ginny made to go in for a kiss but a wide-eyed Ron quickly pulled away from her and speedily ran off down the corridor. Feeling insulted by the obvious rejection a sullen Ginny Weasely hurried to the nearest bathroom to check if there was something wrong with her hair.

As she examined her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Ginny found that she looked as good as she usually did. She didn't understand why Malfoy had run away from her. She suddenly wondered if perhaps she smelt bad today but she couldn't smell anything herself. Realizing that she would have to work harder if she wanted to win the bet with her brother, Ginny sort out her 4th year friends for advice on how to pull Draco Malfoy.

After breakfast, Draco had actively tried to avoid Potter at all costs and so far he was doing pretty well. He'd read a book in the library, looking terribly out of place since he was in Weasley's body. He'd also visited his owl in the owlery but he wouldn't let Draco touch him. However, a small furry owl had danced crazily around his head trying to nip at his ears and a beautiful white owl that Draco knew belonged to Potter had surveyed him knowingly from her perch. After the owlery, Draco had gone to speak to Snape and see how the potion was coming along.

Wrapping himself up in Weasley's warmest cloak, gloves and scarf, Draco had headed outside to take a walk about the snow-covered grounds. He was nearing the quidditch pitch when he came across Theo who looked utterly miserable as well as cold.

_Loser_ Draco thought fondly as he quietly studied his Slytherin friend. _I guess he's upset about Weasley being with Potter. He must like Weasley more than I realised. _

Part of Draco wanted to go over and comfort his friend but he knew that in Weasley's body it would not be wise. It would only hurt Theo more in the end if he thought his crush was being nice to him when it was really Draco in his body. So for that reason, Draco turned his back on his fellow Slytherin and began making his way back to the castle.

He hadn't got far when Theo had spotted him and ran up to meet him. Draco turned to face him and tried to slouch in a Ron-like manner.

"What do you want?" Draco asked trying to sound indifferent.

"I…I…" Theo stuttered unable to get his words out.

"I haven't got all day Theo." Draco sighed impatiently realising too late that he'd used the boy's first name.

"You…you called me Theo." He said his eyes taking on that look they always did when he was gushing about how wonderful he thought Weasley was.

_Oh shit_ Draco thought. _Damn it Theo, don't make me hurt you._

"It is your name isn't it." Draco asked rhetorically. "Anyway just hurry up with what you wanted to say…I need to get back to Harry."

_I'm so sorry Theo_ Draco mentally apologized as he saw the hurt in his friend's eyes. _How did you get into Slytherin? You don't mask your true feelings at all; you wear them on your sleeve like a Hufflepuff._

Before Draco realised what was happening, Theo was pulling him into a hungry kiss. As soon as the kiss had begun it was over and Draco saw a satisfied look on Theo's face.

Confused, Draco turned his head and saw an angry looking Harry Potter glaring at Draco as though he had committed a vicious crime.

_Oh yeah, that's why Theo's a Slytherin. Now what the fuck do I do about Potter? Well I'm supposed to be Weasley so what would he do? He'd go after him and explain the truth._

"Harry!" Draco called trying to sound desperate. "It's not what it looks like."

Harry just shook his head at him before storming away. Leaving Theo behind, Draco took after the Gryffindor as fast as Weasley's legs would allow him.

It seemed that the other boy was faster than he looked and by the time Draco had ran through the castle doors Potter was nowhere in sight. He knew that Potter wouldn't return to the Gryffindor common room straight away but reasoning that he'd have to return at some point Draco made his way there.

Going up to the dorm he stripped off his cloak, scarf and gloves before heading back down to the common room and warming up in front of the fire.

Every time the portrait opened Draco would look up to see if it was Potter returning but so far there was no sign of the boy-who-lived. Hearing the door open again, Draco snapped his head up to see Hermione stepping through with a large book in her hand.

"Hermione." He called beckoning her over.

She made her way over to him and sat down in the comfy armchair beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked knowing something must have happened for him to seek out her company.

Draco looked round to make sure no-one was listening before leaning over to whisper to the bushy-haired girl.

"Theo kissed me in front of Potter." Draco answered and he saw the girl's eyes widen.

"What? You mean Theo knows who you really are?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not." Draco replied. "He has a weird crush on Weasley for some reason…anyway that's not important…the point is he kissed me _knowing_ that Potter was behind us and that he'd see. I did run after the idiot but he was long gone and I haven't seen him since."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Hermione questioned as she surveyed Draco carefully.

"Obviously I don't care Granger." Draco scoffed. "It's just…this isn't my relationship to ruin. Besides, if Weasley found out about this he'd try and mess things up for me. I need Potter to know the truth ok so will you help me or not?"

Hermione's ginger cat Crookshanks appeared from nowhere and settled himself on Hermione's lap. Stroking the feline's fur Hermione told Draco she would help him explain things to Harry whenever he showed up.

By the time Harry eventually returned to Gryffindor tower there was only fifteen minutes left until lunch. As he entered he completely ignored Hermione calling him over and headed up to his dorm.

Sharing a look, Draco and Hermione stood up before following after Harry with Crookshanks following behind them.

"Harry." Hermione said tentatively as she approached her friend. "Ron would like to talk to you."

"Well you can tell Ronald that I don't want to listen." Harry replied childishly.

"Harry, mate, don't be like that." Draco said as he moved a little further into the room.

"Why don't you go and make out with Nott." Harry snapped as he glared at the redhead.

"Because you're my boyfriend, not him." Draco replied. "Honestly mate I didn't know he was going to bloody kiss me. He's a Slytherin, he only did it to be a git and try and break us up."

_Weasley owes me big time for this _Draco thought as he anxiously awaited Harry's reaction.

"And how do I know if that's the truth or not?" Harry asked as Crookshanks jumped onto his lap and purred softly.

"Because it is." Draco said honestly. "And as my boyfriend, and more importantly as my best mate, you should believe me. You know I wouldn't lie to you…I mean come on, I'm a crap liar anyway."

"Listen to him Harry." Hermione urged. "You know he wouldn't cheat on you."

Harry sighed before handing Crookshanks to Hermione and asking her to give him and Ron some privacy. Sighing in annoyance Hermione left the room mumbling about homework that probably didn't need completing until the New Year.

"Harry?" Draco asked cautiously when Hermione had left.

"Promise me that there is nothing going on between you and Theo." Harry demanded.

"There's nothing going on between me and Theo." Draco told him. "I promise you. The only person I have something going with is you."

Harry was quiet for a while as he sat cross-legged on his bed with his head in his hands staring at the floor. Silently watching him, Draco moved forwards and leant against the bedpost. However he quickly realised the pose was too Malfoy for a Weasley and moved to sit beside Harry instead.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked still looking at the floor.

_Fuck what do I say?_ Draco panicked.

"Do you love me?" Draco said turning the question back onto Harry.

"Maybe." Harry replied looking up from the floor. "You're my best friend and I care about you so much but…" _But what?_ Draco wondered. "But I'm not sure if my feelings for you are really so different to my feelings for Hermione."

_I shouldn't be having this conversation. This is something Potter should discuss with Weasley. _

"I'm not sure how I feel about you either." Draco replied. _Hey it's half true; I don't know how Weasley feels so I can't really speak for him right now. _"But you are my best mate and I care about you more than I can say and I need you to know that I did not cheat on you."

Harry gave him a half smile before resting his head on his shoulder. Feeling slightly awkward, Draco placed his arm around the Gryffindor not sure if he'd managed to save Weasley's relationship or not.

"You seem different." Harry stated after a while.

_Oh crap he's figured it out. Quick, put all the blame on Weasley. Wait, just calm down and play it cool. Fuck it…just do nothing._

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Draco asked in order to fill the silence.

_Um hello, doing nothing means no talking. Damn it, being in Weasley's body must be making me stupid like him. Why the fuck am I running a hand through Potter's hair? I don't remember making the decision to touch that bird's nest…actually his hair feels quite soft, nice even…wait no, it's horrible, just horrible. Oh shut up Draco._

"I'm not sure yet." Harry admitted in answer to Draco's question. "That feels nice." He added as Draco's fingers worked through his wild hair.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Draco pointed out.

"You always think about your stomach." Harry laughed.

He sat up and smiled softly at Draco before leaning in and gently pressing their lips together.

"Come on, let's find Hermione." Harry said tugging on his *boyfriends* arm.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. A Taste of Gin

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

**Chapter 5-A Taste of Gin **

Five days, five whole days Draco had been stuck in Ron Weasley's body. In truth it wasn't completely awful. He could even pick his nose and scratch his bum in public without worrying about his reputation. Even Hermione wasn't that bad to hang around with. The intellectual conversations he had with her were probably the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. Then there was the Weasley girl who Draco found thoroughly entertaining as she tried to win their little bet with no idea she was trying to court her own brother.

Finally there was Harry. As it happened the Gryffindor hero wasn't so bad, likeable even.

_And he has a cute bum too_ a voice in Draco's head pointed out. _Oh fuck, I did not just think that…well ok I did but if anybody asks I'll deny it._

Most of the students had gone home for Christmas and it was only Draco and Harry left out of the 5th year Gryffindor boys. At first, the idea of having so much alone time with the boy-who-lived had downright terrified Draco but he'd found that Hermione, as she often was, happened to be right. For the first time in many years Draco felt like he could be himself. There was no Malfoy mask to be held firmly in place, nobody he had to try and impress or any expectations to live up to. It was relaxing.

_Maybe three months as someone else won't be so bad after all_ Draco mused as he sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room and watched as Harry helped a boy from the year below learn to do the summoning charm.

***

After five days Ron was seriously considering launching himself off of the Astronomy tower. Surely death would be better than having to pretend to be interested in anything Pansy Parkinson had to say. Then there was the fact he had to watch Malfoy of all people cozying up with his boyfriend, but even worse than all of that was having his baby sister trying to flirt with him at every available opportunity.

Every where he went Ginny seemed to appear with a lustful glint in her eyes as she'd saunter over to him wearing far too little clothing for the cold winter season. Countless times over the past few days he had rejected Ginny's advances but she always returned looking more determined.

Just as Ron was returning to the Slytherin common room after sneaking some food from the kitchens he came across Ginny again. He saw her and tried to hide behind a statue but she'd already spotted him and was making her way over.

"Hello Malfoy." She purred running a hand through her hair before resting it on her hip. "Care to keep me company?"

"Please, just leave me alone." Ron begged trying to make a bid for freedom but Ginny pressed herself against him pinning him to the wall.

"Mistletoe." Ginny pointed out as her eyes flicked up to the plant hanging overhead.

As Ginny puckered her red glossed lips and leaned up for a kiss Ron desperately wished he was in the forbidden forest with all the giant spiders. He turned his head trying to avoid his sister's lips but she pulled his face back round and planted her lips firmly on his.

Ron flailed his arms about uselessly and whimpered in revulsion as he tried to pull away from his sister's invading mouth. Unfortunately, Ginny was a lot stronger than she looked and she was soon plunging her tongue into his mouth.

At last, Ron was able to push her away. The force of his push sent Ginny crashing to the ground and she let out a cry as she cracked the back of her head on the stone floor.

A large part of Ron wanted to run away and spend the next few days cleaning his teeth but his protective brother instincts forced him to crouch beside his sister then lift her up in order to take her to the hospital wing. Calling out for Madame Pomfrey, Ron placed Ginny onto a bed. He made to turn around and leave but Ginny latched onto his wrist.

"Malfoy, please stay with me." She begged batting her eyelashes at him.

_My sister just made out with me_ Ron thought in disgusted horror feeling like he might be sick. _Bloody hell this is so wrong. I should just go, she doesn't need me here, it's only a bump to the head she'll be fine._

"I'm sorry." Ron said before pulling out of Ginny's grip and running as fast as he could to the Slytherin common room feeling as though he might burst into tears.

He yelled out the password then pushed a first year aside before running through the common room ignoring Pansy calling out to him then stampeded up to the dorm room and sprinting past Theo and barging into the bathroom.

Rummaging through the cabinet above the sink he grabbed hold of Malfoy's toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste before furiously cleaning his teeth over and over again.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Theo asked him as he leaned against the door frame watching his housemate curiously.

Ron didn't answer; he merely squeezed some more toothpaste onto the brush to clean his mouth out for a final time. Once he was done, he washed his face before reaching for the bottle of mouthwash.

With a raised eyebrow, Theo watched the blonde gurgle the mouthwash before spitting it into the sink then instantly pouring himself some more. He did this a total of ten times before he seemed satisfied and turned to face the Slytherin who was watching him with inquisitive interest.

"Surely your breath couldn't have smelt that bad." Theo said dryly.

"Ginny kissed me." Ron whined. "I had to get the taste out…it was just so…so wrong."

"Ginny Weasley?" Theo asked and Ron nodded. "Well this is great. If you can get the sister I have better chance at pulling her brother."

"I'm not interested in Ginny." Ron shrieked feeling his stomach start to churn again.

"So you do have a thing for Potter then?" Theo asked. "I thought Blaise was just messing around when he said that."

"He was." Ron replied. "I don't fancy anyone ok…I only love myself."

"Alright, no need to get so defensive." Theo said holding his hands up in surrender before he sighed dramatically. "I just wish there was something I could do to get Ronald's attention."

"Just forget it." Ron told him. "You're wasting your time. He's already taken and he'd never date a Slytherin anyway."

"You could be right." Theo admitted sadly. "But I won't know until I try. I've already kissed him, that's a start."

"You what?" Ron asked in shock.

"I kissed him." Theo explained. "In front of Potter no less, I had hoped it would break the two of them up but it seems they're still together. I guess that just means I'll have to try harder."

Theo smirked at the blonde before leaving the room humming to himself. Ron watched him leave feeling a sense of dread. It seemed that the Slytherin was determined to ruin his relationship with Harry and he was in the wrong body to try and prevent it. Unless he spoke to Malfoy and warned him about Theo's plans but there was no guarantee that Malfoy would try and help him.

_But he's already helped _a voice in Ron's head pointed out. _Nott said that he kissed you, or Malfoy in your body, in front of Harry. Malfoy must have done something to convince Harry not to dump him. But why would Malfoy help? He must be up to something._

***

Up in Gryffindor tower, Harry and Draco were curled up together on the sofa talking about random things when Ginny entered with a bandage around her head. Draco's first instinct was to laugh at the girl but he remembered at the last second that he was supposed to be her concerned older brother.

"Ginny, what happened are you alright?" He asked.

To his slight disappointment Harry pulled away from him and made space for the Weasely girl to sit between them.

"It was Malfoy." Ginny admitted reluctantly.

"That bastard." Harry swore and Draco couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, he hadn't really done anything after all. "What did he do?"

"He pushed me." Ginny replied leaving out the part about the kiss; she didn't want to have to admit defeat to her brother and pay him five galleons for being unsuccessful in her attempts to pull Malfoy. "Hard enough for me to fall over and bash y head in the floor."

"Don't worry Gin." Draco said. "We'll get him back for this."

"Leave it Ron, he's not worth it." Ginny said. "I think I'm going to go and lie down."

"What does Malfoy think he's playing at starting on a younger girl?" Harry seethed. "I didn't realise he was that much of a spineless coward."

_I'm not a coward _Draco thought angrily as Harry's words delivered a stabbing blow to his pride. _And I don't bully younger girls; this is Weasley's fault, not mine. I'd never hurt a woman, I'm not like that._

"I suppose his precious daddy would be so proud of his actions." Harry continued to say. "Voldemort too no doubt." Draco winced at the dark lord's name. "It wouldn't surprise me if Malfoy was a death eater already. He probably spent his summer kissing Voldemort's feet and torturing innocent muggles."

_So that's what you think of me Harry _Draco thought sadly feeling a lump form in his throat as his mind echoed with Harry's harsh words. _That's not me at all._

"Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked looking concernedly at the ginger boy when he saw the tears in his eyes. "Are you crying?"

"I've just…I've got something in my eye." Draco lied.

He rubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back up at Harry and faking a smile. Harry smiled back before once again insulting Draco and his parents. The lump returned to Draco's throat and he had to force himself to laugh at the hurtful things Harry said about him as he barely managed to keep the tears at bay.

Harry only stopped his verbal attack when Hermione returned from the library and sat down beside them.

"Are you ok Ron?" She asked looking at Draco.

"Fine." Draco lied not sounding at all convincing even to himself. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Good idea, why don't we all go?" Harry asked. "We could take the cloak just incase we need to hide from Umbridge."

"No thanks mate." Draco replied. "I fancy a bit of time by myself."

After using his wand to summon a cloak, hat, scarf and gloves he made his way out of the common room leaving Harry with Hermione wondering what he'd done to upset Ron Weasley having no idea he'd in fact upset Draco Malfoy.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Letters to Draco

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling, I'm much better because I make the characters gay lol I'm just kidding, J.K is amazing and I bow down to her awesomeness. I don't own Harry Potter but have no fear gentle readers, I'll soon take over *evil laughs* **

**Thank you for your reviews witches, wizards, muggles, hinkypunks, whatever you are, I'll be sure to eat something tasty for you : P**

**Chapter 6-Letters to Draco**

It was now Christmas Eve and the school grounds were powdered in snow and the lake was frozen over. Some students chose to remain inside the castle and huddle around fires drinking cups of hot chocolate whilst others opted to play out in the snow and make snowmen and participate in snowball fights. Even Dumbledore and Flitwick could be seen running around the school grounds aiming balls of snow at one another.

After a great deal of persuasion from Harry, or more accurately Harry's lips, Draco agreed to join him outside for a snowball fight. Fred, George and Ginny were playing with them along with the twins' friend Lee Jordon. Hermione declined their offer to join in and instead stayed in the common room eating chocolate and reading a good book by the fire.

The twins were easily the best players and Draco was almost certain they'd discovered a way to disapparate and apparate within the Hogwarts grounds. With the amount of snowballs he'd been hit with Draco was also amazed that there was still snow left on the floor. Ginny also had an annoyingly good aim and both Harry and Draco had long lost count of how many times the younger girl had successfully hit them.

Not once in his life had Draco ever joined in a snowball fight. This was his first ever and it turned out he was quite awful at it.

_Probably because it's Weasley's body _he reassured himself. _I'm sure I'd be brilliant if I had my own arms and hands._

As Draco was running through the snow he caught sight of Harry bending over to make a fresh snowball.

_He really does have a magnificent bum _Draco thought. His lack of concentration to the game resulted in him receiving multiple attacks. Ginny hit him square in the face, Lee got the side of his head, one twin got the back of his head and the other got his chest.

_Damn Gryffindors_ Draco thought sourly as he shook the snow off of him and glared at his attackers. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back with Harry straddling him and shoving snow in his face. He shivered from the cold and his hips seemed to buck up of their own accord thereby grinding his groin against Harry's. _Fuck that feels good._

Judging by the look on Harry's face, he had enjoyed the action too and he ground his pelvis downwards rubbing their crotches together again.

Draco's hands moved to grip Harry's hips and he jerked his lower body up again just as Harry rolled his hips downwards. Both boys gasped and moaned at the contact completely forgetting about the snow ball fight. At least they forgot about it until a snowball came hurtling at Harry's head.

They both turned their heads to find Ginny looking so completely innocent that she just had to be guilty.

"Let's head back in." Harry said moving off of Draco and standing up.

He held his hand out for the redhead who accepted it gratefully and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Letting go of Harry's hand, Draco brushed the snow off of himself before taking his hand again and following him up to the school, Ginny accompanying them.

As the trio was heading for the staircase, they spied unmistakable blonde hair coming down the corridor. At the sight of Malfoy (who was really Ron) Harry's face hardened and he marched angrily towards the Slytherin.

"Picking on girls now are you Malfoy?" Harry asked referring to Ginny's head injury the day before.

Ron slouched a little in Draco's body and dug his hands into his pockets mumbling a pathetic apology.

_Oh come on Weasley, no-one's going to believe you're me with that defeatist attitude _Draco thought. However Harry and Ginny didn't bat an eyelid at the uncharacteristic behavior.

"You really are pathetic Malfoy do you know that?" Harry asked as he shoved the blonde against the nearest wall.

"Harry don't." Ginny said. "Just leave it."

"Come on mate, it's not worth it." Draco told the angry Gryffindor quietly as he pulled him away from the real Ron Weasley.

"Too right it's not." Harry sneered as he glared at the blonde in disgust. "You're just a pathetic Voldemort worshipping low-life."

"Harry come on." Ginny insisted dragging the older boy away.

As Draco followed after the two Gryffindors he looked back at Ron over his shoulder and wondered if the hurt expression on his real face was mirrored on his borrowed one. He could clearly understand Ron's upset at having his best friend and boyfriend say such harsh things to him, but it was Draco the words were aimed at and he very much doubted that Ron's anguish was anywhere close to his own.

_His words shouldn't hurt me so much _Draco mentally told himself. _But they do, every word like a knife, each syllable like a scar. _

At dinner, Harry was sending death glares towards the Slytherin table. Most of them were directed at Ron in Malfoy's body but the occasional glare was fired at Theodore Nott.

Ron seemed to be coping well with receiving dagger eyes from Harry and even managed to throw a few impressive ones of his own back.

"Slimy evil git." Harry hissed as he stabbed at his pork sausage.

"Don't say that Harry." Hermione told him shooting an apologetic look at Draco. "It's unfair for you to make judgments without you really knowing him."

"I don't need to know him to realise he's a bastard." Harry replied. "He's given us shit ever since first year, why are you defending him all of a sudden?"

"He may have said some insulting things in the past." Hermione admitted. "But that doesn't make him evil."

"Oh please Hermione, anyone with a brain can work out Malfoy's a death eater. Right Ron?" Harry asked looking to the ginger boy for support.

"Yeah, right." Draco answered glumly trying to ignore the twisting sensation in his stomach.

"You have no proof that Draco Malfoy is a death eater Harry." Hermione said in a disapproving voice similar to that of Professor McGonagall. "Remember how you felt when people thought you were the heir of Slytherin? Or last year when they thought you'd put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"That's completely different." Harry reasoned. "I was innocent; everything said around school or in the prophet was a bunch of rumors."

"I know that." Hermione sighed. "And maybe all the things you hear about the Malfoy family are rumors too."

"In case you'd forgotten Hermione I saw Lucius in the graveyard." Harry reminded her. "He was with the other death eaters watching on as Voldemort tried to kill me…again."

"But that was Lucius." Hermione stressed. "Not Draco. They're two different people you know. Just like Ron and Percy are total opposites, and nobody would even guess that you were related to the Dursley's."

_The who? _Draco wondered.

"Why are you really sticking up for Malfoy so much?" Harry asked suspiciously. "He's a Slytherin."

"Being a Slytherin doesn't make him a bad person." Hermione said. "Just as being a Gryffindor doesn't mean somebody is good. Just look at Peter Pettigrew."

_Pettigrew, I know that name _Draco thought. _Oh of course, Wormtail._

Harry and Hermione continued to argue and getting fed up with hearing Harry insult him, Draco left and headed up to Gryffindor tower alone.

When Ron had eaten enough, he returned to the Slytherin common room. Pansy, Blaise and Theo beckoned him to join them in front of the fire where they were playing a game of gobstones but he declined and headed up to the dorm.

He flopped down onto Malfoy's bed and was considering taking a nap when he heard a tapping at the door. Furrowing his brow in confusion he got up, took hold of his wand just in case, and slowly opened the door. Malfoy's eagle owl flew in dropping two letters onto the bed before flying away.

Ron shut the door and crossed back to the bed picking up the two envelopes that both bore the Malfoy crest. Guessing the letters were from Malfoy's parents Ron shoved them in a drawer. However, curiosity got the better of him and he soon pulled them out again.

_I shouldn't do this _a voice in his head said. _Mione would lecture me if she knew I'd read someone else's personal things, mum would murder me in my sleep if she found out. It's really not my business…oh to hell with it. Malfoy would open my letters if it was the other way round so why shouldn't I open his?_

Finally tuning out his conscience, Ron convinced himself to read the letters. He opened the first one and read the elaborately fancy writing.

Son,

I hope your school work is going well and that your grades are improving. I'm sure you understand that I will be most displeased if I have to suffer the embarrassment of you being beaten by that mudblood girl yet again.

As you have not come home for the Christmas holidays I expect you home for Easter where we will have a special guest. I've told our guest a great deal about you and he is eager to meet you. If you behave accordingly and show the man proper respect you may even be initiated before the summer.

Don't let me down boy.

Lucius Malfoy.

His fingers trembling slightly, Ron placed the letter aside. It was clear that the 'special guest' was You-Know-Who and from the sounds of things Malfoy would be taking the dark mark over Easter. Ron suddenly felt a prickle of fear at the prospect of having a soon to be death eater sleeping in the bed next to his boyfriend.

_What if he does something to hurt Harry? _Ron thought in worry. _Or Ginny, the twins and Hermione? He could do anything to them when he's in my body. I need to do something…Dumbledore; I'll have to go to Dumbledore._

Folding the letter from Malfoy senior up, Ron shoved it back into its envelope before opening the second one. Once again he found a letter with fancy handwriting.

Draco my darling,

I do hope you are doing well. I'm sorry you won't be with us this Christmas, but taking into account your father's plans for you it is probably better that you are not home. Of course I would love to have your company my boy but I feel you are safer in the walls of Hogwarts.

I know your father has sent you a letter no doubt requesting that you come home for Easter but you must not return. I'm sure I don't need to spell out what your father and his 'lord' have planned for you.

There is little I can do to prevent what your father wishes to happen. I have tried to say that you are too young to take part in such activities but your father is adamant that you join the service of his master.

I fear it may not be safe for you to return home at all, at least not until a certain wizard is vanquished. You must speak to Severus; he'll know what to do.

It may be a while before we see one another again but do not worry my child. In the end, good will always triumph over evil just as it did in the story books I used to read to you.

I love you my son, be strong and be brave, for me.

All my love, mum xxx

Ron let out a deep sigh before folding the letter up and tucking it back in the envelope. He scratched his head feeling thoroughly confused.

_Is Malfoy evil or not? His dad seems to think so but his mum's letter contradicts that. Ooh, contradicts, that's a big word, Mione would be so proud. Blimey, what am I supposed to do now? Maybe I should show both letters to Dumbledore…but then I'll probably get in trouble for reading Malfoy's mail…but there's a chance Malfoy could be planning to join the dark side, his mum just might not know about it…bloody hell all this thinking is giving me a headache. How the hell does Hermione live with all the thoughts that go through her head? Surely her brain must have exploded a thousand times by now._

Hiding the letters in Malfoy's bedside drawer, Ron decided to take a long hot bubble bath to help clear his head.

Grabbing his bath stuff, Ron made his way to the prefect's bathroom and said the password before stepping inside. To his delight he had the room all to himself. He grinned before setting things by the side of the swimming-pool sized tub and turning on some of the taps.

In a surprisingly short time, the bath was full and Ron was soon stripping off and diving in creating a large splash that made the mermaid in the portrait frown at him.

He swam a few lengths of the bathtub before settling down near the edge resting the back of his head on the cool tiles whilst enjoying the warmth of the water over the rest of his, or technically Malfoy's, body.

Closing his eyes, Ron began to relax and almost forgot about the fact he was in someone else's body. However, he was jolted back to horrid reality when the door opened and someone else stepped inside. Craning his head around he saw Theo. He momentarily wondered how the Slytherin boy had got in but then he realised that Malfoy must have given him the password.

"What's bothering you?" Theo asked as he stripped without showing any sign of embarrassment at exposing his nudity to the other boy.

"Nothing." Ron answered knowing he should avert his gaze but not quite managing to.

"Don't give me that crap Draco." Theo replied as he stepped gracefully into the water sitting close to Ron. "You only ever bathe in here when something's troubling you."

"Honestly it's nothing." Ron lied. _Unless you count the fact I'm not Draco Malfoy I'm just stuck in his body, my own sister keeps flirting with me and actually shoved her tongue down my throat the other day, Harry may or may not be in danger with Malfoy so close to him because I can't work out if the stupid ferret is actually evil or not, you have a crush on me which is just plain weird and I can't stop staring at your chest and I hope to Merlin that I'm not drooling._

"You know you can tell me." Theo said placing a delicate hand upon the other boy's shoulder seemingly unaware of the blonde boy checking him out.

"Forget about it." Ron told him shrugging his hand off his shoulder. "Anyway, how's your plan to break up Harr-Potter and Weasley going?" _Damn I almost slipped up and said Harry's name there, I hope he didn't notice._

"I don't actually have a plan yet." Theo admitted. "To be honest, I'm not so sure if I really do have feelings for Ron."

"Well that's good." Ron said bracingly wondering why he was feeling a tinge of disappointment. _I'm with Harry, I care about him, and he's my best mate. I don't want anyone else, especially not a Slytherin. _"So, why don't you like him anymore?"

"I'm not sure." Theo confessed as his face morphed into an expression of confusion. "I mean I still find him gorgeous and I'm still desperate to run my hands through that red hair but…"

"But what?" Ron asked. _What's wrong with me?_

"He seems different recently." Theo explained. "I know that I don't exactly know Ronald that well but there's something different about him. The way he moves, the way he eats and the way he speaks…it's changed."

_Oh bloody hell he's figured it out _Ron panicked. _Or if he hasn't worked it out yet he's not far off it. _

"Well, it's probably best you just forget about him anyway." Ron said hurriedly. "Focus on your school work or something."

_Bloody hell I sound like Hermione._

"I'm actually starting to think I might like someone else." Theo told him quietly as he peered at him shyly through his eyelashes.

_He has really nice eyes _Ron mused _chocolaty._

"Oh um…good for you." Ron replied.

"Draco?" Theo asked moving his face closer to Ron's and holding the blonde's gaze.

"Um…yeah?" Ron asked as his eyes dropped to Theo's lips for a fleeting second.

"I…" There was a long pause. "Nothing." Theo said finally before moving away. "I'll see you later."

The bronze skinned boy stepped out of the bath and Ron caught the splendid view of his gloriously wet backside before it was covered by a towel. In no time at all Theo was dried and dressed before he headed out the door.

Only when the Slytherin was gone did Ron notice that the water had gone cold.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Twenty Galleon Bet

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling, I was an her an hour ago but my polyjuice potion wore off : ( and no I do not own Harry Potter, it's not fair is it?**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, have a candy cane : )**

**Chapter 7-Twenty Galleon Bet**

On Christmas morning Draco was woken by something licking his face. He shifted and let out a noise of disgust before opening his eyes. He jumped slightly when he came face to face with Hermione's cat Crookshanks.

"Get off you stupid cat." Draco snapped as he shoved the animal onto the floor.

"He was just saying good morning." Hermione said defensively as she scooped the feline up and stroked his fluffy ginger fur.

As he took in his surroundings Draco found that he and Harry were joined by Ginny and Hermione and there was a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed.

"This one's from me." Ginny told him as she tossed a neatly wrapped package to him.

"Thanks." He replied as he started work on opening Ron's presents.

When they had all unwrapped their presents the girls disappeared to shower and dress. Draco was just helping himself to Ron's sugar mice when Harry sat beside him on the bed and began nibbling at his neck.

_Damn that feels good_ Draco's mind admitted grudgingly. _But it has to stop, it's just not right._

"When do you want to do it?" Harry asked huskily. "Now or later?"

_Oh fuck don't do this to me. This isn't fair._

"Actually, mate I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Draco said as he moved away from the Gryffindor. "I don't think…I mean, I'm not ready."

"What?" Harry asked obviously surprised. "But we've talked about this for months."

"I know." Draco replied. "And trust me, there is a large part of me that wants this but…now's not the right time."

"Then when is the right time?" Harry asked and Draco was relieved that the other boy didn't sound angry.

"Give it about three months." Draco told him with a smile and Harry looked at him quizzically obviously not getting the joke. "Let's get dressed and get breakfast, I'm starving."

***

Down in the Slytherin part of the castle Pansy was the first to wake and she bounded into the boys' dormitory and jumped up and down on Draco's bed yelling that it was Christmas.

Ron woke up with a start and let out an undignified yelp before shoving Pansy off of the bed.

"Ouch!" She complained. "Do you have to do that every year?"

_Wow, I got something right for once _Ron thought feeling quite proud of himself.

Soon enough Blaise was out of his bed and tearing open his presents excitedly looking just like a little kid. As Pansy moved over to Theo's bed the chocolate eyed boy grumbled something about needing beauty sleep before the Slytherin girl successfully poked him awake.

"Alright darling I'm up." He told her and she grinned in triumph.

"You too Drakey, rise and shine." Pansy encouraged.

Ron just glared at her as best he could before pulling the quilt covers back over his head. Normally he loved Christmas but he couldn't feel an ounce of excitement this year. The thought of opening Malfoy's Christmas presents didn't appeal to him in the slightest. He wanted to open his own presents. He'd even love to receive another maroon jumper from his mother.

"Come on Draco get up." Blaise called. "Don't be such a kill joy."

"Just leave me alone." Ron retorted.

Pansy and Blaise exchanged a worried look whilst Theo moved to sit on the edge of the blonde's bed.

"Draco?" He asked gently resting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Go away." Ron sighed.

Frowning, Theo turned to the other two and gestured for them to leave. A confused Pansy dragged a reluctant Blaise out of the room by his ear leaving Theo and Ron alone.

"Talk to me." Theo said.

Ron rolled over onto his back and looked up at the bronze skinned boy.

"There's nothing to say." Ron told him.

"Liar." Theo replied smoothly as he studied Ron carefully. "Tell me what's happening."

Shrugging his shoulders Ron merely moved to the foot of the bed and began the task of opening Malfoy's numerous presents barely sparing a glance for each gift the real blonde had received.

"Draco?" Theo asked gently watching the other boy. "Draco?" He asked again still getting no answer. "Ron?" He asked and the blonde snapped his head up staring at him in shock and fear.

"How did you know?" Ron asked.

"Lucky guess." Theo replied. "This might be an odd question but I'm going to ask it anyway…what are you doing in Draco's body?"

"It happened in potions." Ron informed him feeling relieved that he had somebody to confide in about the body swap.

He told Theo everything he knew and how Malfoy was in his body and all about Ginny developing a sudden romantic interest in him.

"No wonder you spent so long brushing your teeth." Theo said.

"Is that really all you can say?" Ron asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." Theo apologized meekly.

"Yeah you should be sorry." Ron snapped. "You tried ruining my relationship with Harry by kissing me…well kissing Malfoy…but it was my lips you were kissing. I mean what the hell is your problem anyway? Why can't you just leave me and Harry alone?"

"Oh well I'm sorry for having feelings for you sweetheart." Theo replied in an angry tone.

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me." Ron retorted.

"Or what?" Theo challenged glaring fiercely at Ron.

_Bloody hell he looks hot when he's pissed off _Ron decided instantly blushing at the thought. _Fuck I want to kiss him so badly._

"Just stay away from me." Ron replied before leaving the dorm still wearing Malfoy's green silk pajamas.

For the rest of the day Ron and Theo avoided one another, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Blaise.

"What's up with you and Theo?" Blaise asked casually when he found Ron sulking in a corridor looking glum.

"None of your business." Ron answered nastily causing the dark skinned boy to roll his eyes.

"I suppose I'll go bug Theo till he gives me the answers then." Blaise said with a smirk as he turned gracefully on his heel.

_Shit, what if Theo tells him about the body swap? Nobody's supposed to know. Fuck distract him somehow, come on, think brain think _Ron thought frantically.

"I know how we can settle our bet." Ron called desperate to stop the other boy seeking out Theo.

"I'm listening." Blaise replied as he paused and turned back to face Ron.

"Kiss Herm…I mean kiss Granger under the mistletoe." Ron said. "If she pulls away then she's a lesbian and you win…but if she kisses you back I think it's safe to say she's _not _a lesbian and _I _win."

"Deal." Blaise agreed sounding confident that he was right about the Gryffindor girl's sexuality.

_Hermione better kiss him back._

They put their plan into action after dinner. As Hermione and Ginny were exiting the great hall, Ron and Blaise followed after them. A wreath of mistletoe was hanging just above the double doors and Blaise quickly stepped beside Hermione and gripped her shoulders.

"Mistletoe." Blaise told her without preamble before pressing his lips firmly against hers.

At first Hermione was frozen in shock but she soon responded to the kiss and opened her mouth to grant access to the Slytherin boy's tongue. When Blaise pulled away, a string of saliva connected their mouths together and Hermione whimpered at the loss as she gazed up at him as if he was a perfectly formed Greek god.

"That'll be twenty galleons you owe me Zabini." Ron said smugly clapping the Slytherin boy on the shoulder.

"Twenty galleons?" Hermione asked Ron suspiciously as she came out of her trance-like state.

At first Ron wasn't going to say anything, and Blaise clearly wasn't speaking up, but when Hermione looked at Ron in that 'way' he found himself spilling the truth as he always did when she gave him that look.

"He thought you were a lesbian and I bet him twenty galleons that you weren't." Ron told her meekly.

"So that's what the kiss was about?" Hermione asked glaring daggers at both the boys as she folded her arms across her chest.

_Oh shit she's really angry _Ron realised. _Fuck this; I'm getting out of here._

Leaving Blaise to face the wrath of Hermione Jane Granger, Ron practically ran down to the dungeons where he promptly collided into Theo sending them both tumbling to the floor.

_Damn, I should have stayed and got yelled at by Hermione _Ron thought as he looked down at the sun-kissed boy beneath him. _Is that him getting hard or me? Actually I think it's both of us._

Ron had every intention of just moving and then hiding away under the covers of Malfoy's bed for the next three months but it seemed that his cock had other ideas.

He circled his hips creating a pleasurable friction between Theo and himself. A small moan escaped Theo's lips and Ron let out a grunt in response. Soon enough their lips were crashing against one another desperately as they urgently rubbed their groins together.

However, before Ron's mind became completely overwhelmed with arousal, his conscience spoke up and he forced himself to disentangle himself from the Slytherin boy before quickly rushing up to the dorm and locking the door with a serious of complicated locking charms that Hermione had taught him.

***

After the kissing incident, Hermione had hexed Blaise which resulted in him needing to go to the hospital wing and Hermione earning herself a detention with Snape.

Up in Gryffindor tower Harry had tried to make her feel better but he seemed to say all the wrong things so he eventually gave up and let Ginny take over. It was obviously a girl thing so it was best for him and Draco not to get involved.

"Next time I see Malfoy I'm going to punch him in the nose." Harry stated as he bit the head off of a chocolate frog.

_That's not fair _Draco silently objected. _It was Blaise and Weasley who upset her, not me. _

"What about Zabini?" Draco asked trying to keep the hurt out of his borrowed voice. "He's the one who kissed her for a bet."

"But it was probably Malfoy's idea." Harry replied pouring all of his contempt into the pronunciation of Draco's surname. "First he hurts Ginny, now he does this to Hermione; he'll probably try and do something to you next."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Draco told him.

"If he does anything to you that's it I'm going to bloody kill him." Harry said darkly.

"Why don't we talk about something other than Malfoy for a while?" Draco asked. _If I want somebody to insult me all day I'll firecall my father. _

"Right, sorry." Harry replied. "I don't mean to keep on, I just…he drives me insane."

"Yeah, me too." Draco mumbled. _Excuse me, it is not I who drives you insane, it's the people around you…Pansy, Blaise, Theo, your parents, the teachers…Harry…Harry drives you so crazy that you'd rapidly falling crazily in love with him._

"Are you sure you're not up for it?" Harry asked as he moved to straddle Draco's lap.

"I…I…" Draco stuttered feeling his mouth water. _Oh Harry, I so badly want to feel you inside of me but not like this…never like this._ "I'm going to go to the prefects bathrooms."

"What for?" Harry asked as Draco gently pushed him off and stood up.

"A bath shockingly." Draco replied. _Honestly Harry you're so dense. What else would one go to the bathroom for?_

"Well how about I join you?" Harry asked.

_Bad idea, bad idea _Draco's mind screamed warningly. _No, tell him no._

"Ok." Draco squeaked.

_Are you ever going to take my advice you fool? Sometimes I think I may as well be silent because you never listen. Oh well, enjoy your bath. Don't come crying to me when it all ends in disaster._

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. No More Talking

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, but it is Christmas tomorrow so maybe Santa will give me the ownership rights as a present lol**

**Thanks for the reviews people, have a great Christmas everyone xxx**

**Chapter 8-No More Talking **

In no time at all, the swimming pool sized bath tub was filled with water and multi-coloured bubbles that gave off a variety of scents. Draco and Harry placed their towels and bathrobes by the side before stripping off their clothes and jumping in to the water creating a large splash. Laughing, Harry splashed some water at Draco.

"Don't be so immature." Draco told him even though he laughed and splashed the Gryffindor back.

Soon enough the two were splashing each other and before Draco knew it the other boy had his arms locked around his waist. Feeling Harry's erection digging into his bare back made Draco gulp. His first instinct was to try and wriggle away but the movement consequently resulted in arousing Harry further.

When Draco had stopped squirming Harry turned him around so they were facing one another.

_For the love of Merlin somebody help me _Draco begged.

His prayers were answered and the door to the prefect bathroom opened and two figures stepped inside. Moving a few inches away from each other Harry and Draco turned to see Theo and Ron in Draco's body.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the two Slytherins.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry hissed at them.

"Harry leave it." Draco whispered.

"That's really no business of yours Potter." Theo replied as he calmly stripped his clothes off and joined them in the bath.

Ron hovered awkwardly by the side not sure what to do.

"Maybe we should just leave." He suggested meekly.

"Yeah, piss off." Harry encouraged. "Because I'm very tempted to just drown you."

"Not very friendly are you Potter." Theo said darkly as he glared at the boy.

When Draco caught Theo's eye he instantly realised that his Slytherin friend knew that he and Weasley were in one another's bodies.

_Right, so now Hermione and Theo know _Draco thought. _There's no way we're going to pull this off for much longer. I may as well tell Harry who I am now. Maybe he'll follow through on his threat and drown me…that'd be better than living life knowing that he hates me so much._

"Come on Draco; join us, the water's warm." Theo called to Ron.

"Oh piss off Nott; we don't want either of you bastards in here." Harry spat.

"The bath's big enough for all of us." Theo answered. "Just pretend we're not here."

Eventually, Ron took off his clothes and quickly stepped into the bath.

_Why the hell is Weasley acting embarrassed for? _Draco wondered feeling a little insulted. _I have a gorgeous body he shouldn't be ashamed of it._

Harry and Draco stayed on one side of the bath whilst Theo and Ron kept to another. Draco and Ron both felt extremely awkward, Harry kept glaring at Theo and who he thought was Malfoy but was in fact Ron. Theo on the other hand seemed to be completely at ease as he sang softly under his breath and played with the multi-coloured bubbles.

"Think we can drown the assholes and make it look like an accident?" Harry asked Draco in a very loud whisper.

"Why don't you just join the dark side Potter?" Theo asked him. "You seem to be evil enough for it."

"Says the soon to be death eaters." Harry replied snidely. "If you aren't death eaters already that is."

"Um hello, do you see a dark mark marring our perfect skin?" Theo asked as he held both his and Ron/Draco's arms up for inspection.

_This is horrible _Draco decided. _I'm not sitting through this, this is beyond torture. I'd rather listen to Trelawney make ridiculous predictions._

Moving to the edge of the tub, Draco heaved himself out and toweled himself dry.

"Ron, you don't have to leave because of them babe." Harry said to him.

_I'm not Ron _Draco thought. _And I'm not leaving because of them; I'm leaving because of you. Why do you have to say such hurtful things? I haven't even done anything to you…well not lately anyway. And do you really want me dead Harry?_

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked climbing out after him.

"Nothing." Draco replied half-heartedly. "I'm just tired that's all." _Pretending to be Weasley is incredibly exhausting. _

"Why don't you tell him the real reason?" Theo asked giving Draco a pointed look.

Draco glared at Theo warning him to keep his mouth shut and Ron took hold of his arm looking ready to pull him underwater to prevent him from spilling the beans if he had to. A confused Harry looked between them all suspiciously.

"What's he talking about Ron?" Harry asked.

"Just forget it." Draco answered before turning away and leaving the bathroom.

After watching him leave, a now fully dressed Harry turned to face the other two.

"What do you mean about him telling me the real reason?" Harry demanded to know.

"Theo don't." Ron said pleadingly to the other boy. "Please just…just don't."

"Why don't you stay the hell out of this Malfoy?" Harry snapped at him.

"Mate I…" Ron began.

"I'm not your mate." Harry scoffed. "I can't stand you. I hate everything about you. You make me sick."

The real Draco was stood on the other side of the door and he heard every word Harry said about him loud and clear. Unable to stomach listening to any more, Draco headed back up to Gryffindor tower where he sought out Hermione and sat glumly by her side neither of them saying a word yet Draco somehow drew comfort from the girl's presence.

"Honey you know he doesn't mean it." Theo said softly to Ron once Harry had left.

"I know." Ron replied. "It's not his fault. He doesn't realise who I really am. That doesn't make it any less painful to hear though."

"Do you love him?" Theo asked.

"Of course I do." Ron answered. "He's my best friend."

"I know that." Theo said. "But do you really love him? Proper love."

"No." Ron admitted after a while. "I don't. I mean I care about him a hell of a lot and I'd never want to hurt him and I _do _love him I'm just…I'm just not _in _love with him. And he's not in love with me either, I know he isn't but that's ok."

"Is it really?" Theo asked. "You're just settling for second best. That's not fair, to either of you. You shouldn't really date your best friend you know, it's not healthy."

"If this is you trying to get me to dump him so that you can have your wicked way with me then you can stop it right now." Ron told him firmly.

"Ron come on, I know that you have feelings for me." Theo said. "Don't try to force them away, just let them happen."

"It's not right." Ron replied. "It's just plain fucking weird. I'm in Malfoy's body, doesn't that bother you?"

"Not really." Theo answered after a moments thought. "It's still you who's inside. I noticed that yet your boyfriend didn't, doesn't that say anything to you?"

_Yeah, Harry's a bigger idiot than I realised and you're a crazy obsessed stalker _Ron thought to himself.

"It's still not right ok." Ron told him as he examined his fingers which were now wrinkly from the water. "And I'm not the type to cheat."

"Would this be a good time to remind you of the fact you kissed me earlier?" Theo asked with a smirk.

"I'm not proud of that." Ron replied. "And it won't be happening again, not whilst I'm still with Harry and not when I'm in someone else's body."

"Does that mean you'll break up with him?" Theo asked hopefully. "When you and Draco get switched back I mean?"

Ron nodded.

"It'll be for the best." He said decisively.

"And what about us?" Theo asked.

"I guess we'll see." Ron answered. _Bloody hell what am I agreeing to?_

"Sounds good to me." Theo whispered with a genuine smile as he stepped out of the bath exposing his perfectly rounded rear to Ron.

_Fuck, if he waves his ass in my face all the bloody time I'm never going to last three months. _

When Theo left Ron alone in the bathroom the boy was achingly hard. Closing his eyes and trying to forget that it was Malfoy's dick he was touching rather than his own, Ron stroked himself up and down letting out a string of moans until he reached climax and released his seed into the now luke-warm water.

***

That night Harry and Draco changed into their pajamas in complete silence. Without a word to one another they climbed into their beds and pulled the hangings shut blocking one another from view. Neither boy could find sleep and though both desperately wanted to talk to the other neither seemed to want to start the conversation.

Eventually, Draco gave in to the nagging voice in his head and climbed out of his bed and padded barefooted over to Harry's. He pushed the hangings aside before awkwardly crawling in beside the boy-who-lived. At first they just laid side by side staring up at the canopy but in time they moved into one another's arms, Draco's head resting on Harry's chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Baby, talk to me." Harry asked. "Tell me what's going on with you mate."

"Ssh." Draco replied lightly placing a finger over Harry's lips. "No more talking tonight…but tomorrow…tomorrow we can both scream."

Harry had no idea what those words meant so he simply pressed a kiss to Ron/Draco's lips before settling down to sleep. Licking his lips and cherishing the feel of Harry's kiss, Draco's eyes fluttered closed as he too drifted into the world of dreams understanding his words no better than Harry had.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. I'm The Boy

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter and do any of you actually read this bit?**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 9-I'm The Boy **

In the New Year, the rest of the students returned to school from their holidays with their families and the castle was filled with noisy pupils again. For the past few nights, Draco and Harry had been sharing a bed but when their dorm mates returned they moved back to their separate beds.

Lessons began again on the third of January so the night before found many students rushing all the homework they'd left until last minute.

As Harry sat scribbling frantically with his quill, Draco stared into the red and orange flames that danced together in the Gryffindor common room fire. From where she sat in a comfy armchair with Crookshanks on her lap, Hermione discreetly watched over the troubled Slytherin trapped within a Gryffindors body.

_A snake in the lion's den _Hermione thought. She continued to watch him and found that if she cocked her head to the side slightly and squinted her eyes a little it almost looked like Draco Malfoy sat in front of the fire rather than Ron. _He looks so lost and conflicted._

The muggle-born girl's musings were interrupted when Harry asked for her help with her essay.

"Honestly Harry, you shouldn't leave your work until the last available opportunity." Hermione lectured. "Even Ron managed to complete all his homework."

_That's because I'm not really Ron _Draco thought as he turned from the fire to share a secret smile with Hermione. _She's quite pretty really _Draco realised as he watched her help Harry with his potions essay. _And she's smart, powerful, and surprisingly easy to talk to. She's quite an amazing girl in fact. Why couldn't I have fallen for her instead of Harry? At least she's able to forgive me for my past behavior. She likes me even. But no, I couldn't go for the easy option, I had to take the 'fall for Harry Fucking Potter and get your heart ripped out of your chest and crushed' route._

Letting out a sigh, Draco returned his gaze to the flames.

***

With something akin to amusement in his eyes, Theo watched as Ron, Crabbe and Goyle took part in a competition to see who could eat the most chocolate frogs in a minute. Blaise was timing the three boys and egging them on as they stuffed their faces full of chocolate. Pansy was watching them with an expression of disgust.

"Is it just me or has Draco been acting weird lately?" Pansy asked Theo in a whisper.

"You could say that." Theo laughed and Pansy frowned at him feeling frustrated that he obviously knew something she didn't.

Theo just smirked at her as he continued to watch the eating contest paying more attention to Ron than his fellow housemates.

_A lion in the snake pit _Theo thought fondly as he watched Ron wolf down yet another chocolate frog. He chuckled slightly at the sight of chocolate-coloured saliva dripping down the Gryffindors chin and wondered how the real Draco Malfoy might react if he could see the state of himself right now. _He'd probably have a heart attack if he saw the damage Ron's doing to his favorite green shirt._

***

Lessons resumed the next day and Draco was very grateful for the distraction. He found that if he immersed himself in his studies he didn't think about Harry so much. Of course, being stuck inside Ron Weasley's bed meant that he couldn't evade the Gryffindor hero for long. Eventually, he'd be forced to sit with Harry, talk to Harry, walk about the grounds with Harry, visit Hagrid with Harry, touch Harry, kiss Harry, and worst of all, listen to Harry insult him.

"I bet my entire Gringotts account that he'll get the dark mark this summer." Harry whispered in Charms class as he glared at the blonde head on the other side of the room.

"Harry, you shouldn't say things like that." Hermione scalded.

"Why do you care about Malfoy so much lately?" Harry asked her. "Is this your new thing? Instead of defending house-elves you're defending future death-eaters now."

Hermione just glared at him before picking up her Charms book and hitting him over the head with it.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped rubbing his sore spot.

"You deserved it." Hermione sniped before turning her back to him and continuing with her work.

A few minutes later the bell rang and tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked to them that they had to write a five hundred words essay on cheering charms for next lesson. As the students filed out, Harry bumped into the real Ron on the way out of the door.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." Harry spat at him.

"Harry come on." Hermione ordered as she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away with Draco lagging behind.

"Don't let him get to you." Theo whispered in Draco's ear before heading in the opposite direction with Ron.

_Easier said than done _Draco thought. _I could really use a late night talk with Theo right now. He was always able to make me feel better. I can't believe how much I miss his company. Fuck, I even miss Pansy's squealing._

Draco skipped dinner that evening and took a solitary walk around the grounds. On the way he bumped into Hagrid and had a quick awkward conversation with the half-giant.

_How the hell am I supposed to know how Charlie's doing? _Draco asked himself after he left the groundkeeper's company. _I've never even met the guy._

Around the back of the castle Draco saw a shock of blonde hair and for a fleeting moment he thought it was his mother. However, when he took a proper second look he saw that it was Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood.

She had her arms stretched out and was spinning around laughing merrily. Inevitably the girl became dizzy, lost balance and fell on to the muddy ground still laughing joyfully as if she hadn't a care in the world.

_She seems so free, so happy _Draco noted feeling envious.

As Draco stepped closer she scrambled to her feet and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back awkwardly not really sure how to act around her as he couldn't recall ever seeing her and Ron in one another's company so he had no idea what their relationship might be.

"Hello." She greeted, her blue eyes widening as if she'd only just spotted him.

"Hi." Draco replied shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Luna asked as she surveyed him as though he was a marvelous puzzle that she was itching to piece together.

"Um…I'm not thinking about anything in particular." Draco told her. "Just stuff, mostly of a confusing nature."

"Yes, pretending to be someone you're not must be confusing." Luna commented.

_What? How does she know? _Draco wondered.

"I…have no idea what you're talking about." Draco lied.

"Most people don't." Luna replied sounding quite pleased with that fact. "I used to love dressing up when I was younger. It was always fun to pretend I was a princess or a pirate or perhaps a Grindylow but I liked that I was always able to take the costume off and go back to being me again. A lot of people think I'm strange and they tend to avoid me but I don't mind. I like who I am and I'm happy being me."

"That's…nice." Draco said slowly. "I used to love dressing up too but I always hated when the fame ended and I had to be me again."

He was silent for a while before he turned around to head back the way he came but hadn't made more than five steps before Luna spoke again.

"You can't play pretend forever." She told him. "Sooner or later you'll have to be yourself again. Don't fear or dread being who you are, embrace it. You can only be one person so be the person you want to be, not what others expect of you."

Draco just nodded to her before walking off thinking over what she had said.

_She's right; I won't be playing Weasely forever. As soon as Snape finishes the potion I'll be Draco again, Harry's school rival. And there is only one of me; I should live life the way I want to. Everyone expects me to be a death-eater. Father, Harry, pretty much everyone in school. But that's not who I am and that's not what I want. Maybe it's time to prove them all wrong._

As he came walking past the greenhouses he spotted a figure coming towards him. As the person drew nearer he discovered that it was Neville.

"Harry's been asking after you." Neville said as he fell in to step beside Draco and walked with him towards the castle doors.

"Oh." Draco simply responded as he walked with a slouch.

"Ok, I've kept quiet for long enough." Neville said as he came to a stop and placed a hand on Draco's arm. "But there's something wrong with you I can tell. You've changed and don't even try to deny it. Just tell me, maybe I can help."

_Longbottom's smarter than people give him credit for _Draco thought.

"I'm just…not myself." Draco answered. "I just have a lot on my mind lately; I'll be ok in a month or so."

"That didn't answer my question." Neville pointed out.

_That's because I don't want to answer your question _Draco replied in his head.

"Just drop it ok? Let's go back inside." Draco said.

"No, I will not drop it." Neville said as he pulled himself up to his full height, though it was no way near as tall as Ron Weasley's gangly height. "Something major is going on with you and I'm not letting you set foot back inside that castle until you tell me what it is."

"Oh just piss off and leave me alone will you Longbottom?" Draco sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Longbottom?" Neville asked looking at the other teen suspiciously. "You never call me Longbottom."

_Fuck! _Draco thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

"Well I do now." Draco replied. _Oh well done Draco, that response is really going to help you out._

"Who are you?" Neville quizzed and Draco could see that he was clutching his wand in the pocket of his robes.

"Ron Weasley." Draco answered.

"No you're not." Neville stated looking closer at the redhead as if to see who he really was.

"No? Then who am I?" Draco asked cocking an eyebrow. "If you don't think I'm Ron you must have some idea as to who I must be."

Neville bit his lip looking confused and uncertain. When the Gryffindor didn't reply Draco turned on his heel and headed back up to the castle not realising that he had strutted in a style that only a true Malfoy could achieve.

***

That night, the atmosphere in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory was filled with an uncomfortable tension. Neville's eyes were narrowed on the redhead who in turn glared back thereby making the other three boy's feel awkward.

"Ron, Nev, what's going on with you two?" Seamus dared to ask once they'd all changed into their pajamas.

"Nothing." Draco snapped at the Irishman as he kept a heated glare fixed on Neville hoping to Merlin that he didn't say anything.

_He knows something's up _Draco thought to himself. _Fuck if he says something to Harry I'll probably be murdered in my sleep. I'm not sure if he knows who I really am but he definitely knows I'm not Weasley. _

"Ron?" Harry asked as he sat beside Draco on Ron's bed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Draco answered taking comfort in the warmth of Harry's embrace.

"You might be fine but you're not Ron." Neville said.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _Draco's mind screamed.

"Mate what are you talking about?" Dean asked giving Neville a concerned look.

"He's not Ron." Neville declared pointing an accusing finger.

"Dude, of course he is, who else would he be?" Seamus laughed. "Are you sure haven't been hit by a confundus charm?"

"I'm telling you he's not Ron." Neville insisted. "Harry, you know Ron better than anyone, you must have noticed the change in him."

"Neville this isn't funny." Harry said. "Just cut it out ok."

"Actually Ron, you do seem a little different recently." Dean commented tentatively.

"See?" Neville asked grateful that he now had an ally.

"People change; it's a part of growing up." Draco said feeling his heart quicken and his palms start to sweat.

"Look guys; let's all just go to bed yeah?" Seamus asked not finding the situation amusing anymore.

"What, so he can murder us in our sleep?" Neville asked rhetorically. "I don't think so; I'm not resting until he's out of our dorm."

"Whoa Nev, I think you're getting a bit carried away mate." Dean said. "Sure, Ron's been acting a little different but that doesn't make him a murderer."

"I've already told you, he's not Ron." Neville huffed.

"Ok, this is ridiculous now." Harry said standing up and glaring at his dorm mates. "Just leave me and my boyfriend alone you twisted lying freak."

"Harry." Draco said. "Don't."

"No Ron, I'm not having anyone speak to you like that or spreading vicious lies." Harry replied.

"He's not." Draco sighed. "Longbottom's telling the truth. I'm not Ron."

"Guys, if this is a joke I'm not finding it funny." Harry said as he looked around at them all.

Seamus and Dean looked as confused as Harry felt, Neville was still glaring hard at Draco and Draco had his arms wrapped around himself and was looking at the floor as his mind conjured up images of different ways in which Harry might react upon learning who he really was.

"A few weeks ago in potions," Draco continued and the other occupants of the room listened to him carefully. "There was an accident. After I drank my potion I levitated in the air for a while and when I landed back on the floor I was…I was in Ron's body and Ron was in mine. Snape took us to see Dumbledore and he forbid us from telling anyone who we really were and that we had to pose as one another until Snape made the antidote."

"Wait…are you serious? You're not Ron?" Dean asked.

"I'm not." Draco answered.

"Then who the hell are you?" Seamus questioned.

Draco chewed his bottom lip not wanting to answer.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded to know, a note of anger in his voice. "Who is he?" He asked of Neville when he received no answer from whoever was invading his boyfriend's body.

"Who do you think?" Neville asked. "That day in potions there were two people who fainted after taking that potion and Ron was one of them so he probably switched bodies with the other."

Harry thought about it and he clearly remembered Ron collapsing but he couldn't recall anyone else passing out, he'd been too worried about Ron to notice.

"Oh." Dean and Seamus said together as they both remembered and realised who 'Ron' really was.

"We'll just leave you two alone for a little while." Dean said and he Seamus and Neville made their way out though they kept close by just in case the two ended up killing each other.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again once they were left alone.

"I'm the boy who loved to dress up as a child." Draco answered as he thought of his earlier conversation with Luna. "I loved to dress up, because I hated being me. But at the end of the day…I'm always me and even being in Ron Weasley's body can't change that."

"Skip the sob story and tell me who you are." Harry demanded in a fierce tone that gave Draco the impression Harry had already worked out his true identity and was just waiting for confirmation.

"I'm the boy who felt repulsed at the idea of having to pretend to be your boyfriend." Draco continued making no effort to hurry, the longer he dragged it out the longer it would be before Harry reacted…however he reacted. "I'm the boy who then fell for you whilst pretending to be your boyfriend. I'm the boy who's scared to be himself. I'm the boy who's even more scared to become the person everyone expects him to turn in to. I'm the boy whose heart you broke…because I'm the boy you hate. I'm Draco Malfoy."

**To Be Continued…**

**(Oh I am mean to leave it there lol)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Because She's Clever

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing, and look see, I updated quickly, I'm nice really**

**Chapter 10-Because She's Clever **

Right from an early age, Draco had loved to fly. He could clearly remember the wondrous sensation he felt the first time he had ridden a broomstick. It felt so liberating to be in the air looking down at the manor below. Sometimes, Draco had entertained himself with the idea of flying far away on his broomstick and never coming back. Of course, he couldn't bear to be parted from his mother so he had always returned home after an exhilarating flight.

Ever since he could remember, Draco's favorite animals had been birds, not snakes like most people would expect of a boy from a pureblood Slytherin family. As a young boy and even now as a teenager, Draco still loved to watch the birds flying high in the sky. To him, birds were a symbol of freedom.

It wasn't until his second year of Hogwarts that Draco had joined the Quidditch team but he had been introduced to the wizarding sport long before that. If he remembered correctly, he was five years old the first time his father had taken him to see a professional Quidditch game. They had been sat in the top box which was really high up.

A young Draco had also enjoyed climbing trees. He wasn't really supposed to do it, tree climbing was considered improper for a Malfoy, but Draco had always climbed the branches of the great oak tree in the Malfoy gardens whenever his father was away.

Draco was also particularly fond of the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts where he could look up and gaze at the glittering blanket of stars. So it was fair to say that Draco Malfoy was not at all afraid of heights. However, he didn't particularly enjoy having Harry Potter trying to throw him out the window.

"Stop! Harry stop, please!" Draco begged as his fingers desperately gripped the edge of the window trying to pull himself back in.

Dean was the first one to burst back into the dorm when he heard Draco's screams, Seamus and Neville right behind him.

"Harry calm down." Dean instructed nervously as he edged a fraction closer to the enraged Gryffindor and the terrified Slytherin who was now dangling upside down out the window with only the bottom half of his legs still inside the tower in Harry's painfully strong grip.

"Harry mate, just pull him back in." Seamus said. "If you let go of him he'll fall to his death."

"Harry, Harry please!" Draco cried sobbing hysterically as his stomach churned at the sight of the ground that looked so far away.

"Harry think, if Malfoy dies Ron will be stuck in his body forever." Neville said as he moved across the room to Harry's side and took a strong grip on Draco's leg.

Together, Neville and Harry pulled Draco back up and safely into the dorm. Gripping Draco's neck, Harry shoved Draco across the room and down onto the floor whilst Neville wisely locked the window.

_I think I've wet my pants _Draco thought in embarrassment as he cut his lip when he hit the floor.

"You pathetic piece of shit." Harry sneered as he kicked Draco onto his back. "Just what the fuck is wrong with you? What was this? A plan to hand me over to Voldemort or just stupid schoolboys prank?"

"I didn't…I didn't do this." Draco stammered as he felt his cheeks burn with humiliation as he realised he really had wet himself. "Somebody…someone spiked mine and Weasley's potions."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Harry asked as he kicked Draco in the stomach.

"Harry stop it." Dean warned as he and Seamus held him back when he made to kick Draco again.

_Ow fuck that's going to bruise _Draco thought as he rubbed the painful ache. _Why can't I stop fucking crying? I must look such a mess. I don't want Harry to see me so weak._

"Malfoy have you wet yourself?" Harry asked jeeringly as he noticed the wet patch staining the boy's pajama bottoms.

"Harry that's enough, just leave him alone." Seamus said.

_Great, a bunch of Gryffindors are coming to my defense _Draco noted. _Can it possibly get more humiliating? I don't want to be here. I want to go home; I want to see my mum._

"I can't believe I let you touch and kiss me." Harry said in a voice of disgust as he looked down at Draco as though he was a squashed slug on the bottom of his shoe. "And I let you share my bed. You're a fucking pervert Malfoy."

"And you're a fucking asshole Harry." Dean snapped as he glared at the green-eyed boy. "This isn't Malfoy's fault so stop being such a dick can't you see how upset he is."

"I can see how pathetic he is." Harry sniped.

Dean shook his head at him almost like a disappointed parent before helping Draco to his feet and leading him into the adjoining bathroom to help him clean himself up.

"I don't want him sleeping in here." Harry said to Seamus and Neville when the bathroom door had closed after a clean pair of pajamas had floated through the air after Draco and Dean.

"Neither do I." Neville admitted. "Malfoy's only ever been a jerk to me but…I don't think we have a choice."

"Of course we have a choice." Harry said adamantly. "It's our dorm not his. I want him out and I want Ron back."

"Dumbledore said they have to pose as each other until they get the antidote." Seamus pointed out. "There's nothing we can do so stop being such an arse and live with it. If you don't want to share a room with Malfoy then you're more than welcome to go and sleep in the common room."

"It's ok." Draco said in a quiet voice as he avoided eye contact with everyone. "I'll sleep down there."

Dressed in his clean pajamas Draco quickly padded across the room and exited through the door closing it behind him. He climbed down the spiral staircase and found that the twins were still in the common room working on some of their products.

"Blimey Ron." George said as he caught sight of the younger boy.

"You look awful." Fred finished.

"I had a fight with Harry." Draco mumbled waiting for the teasing that was sure to come however the twins did not attack him with their usual brotherly teasing.

"Cheer up little bro." Fred encouraged.

"The two of you will make up." George said confidently.

"Don't let it get you down." They said together.

_They're actually being nice to me _Draco realised with surprise. _I guess I must look truly awful to invoke their sympathy. _

"Think I could share your dorm tonight?" Draco asked.

"Sure thing Ronniekins." George told him as Fred stood up and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"You can share with me as long as you promise not to steal the covers." Fred said as he led the way up to the dorm they shared with Lee Jordan.

They crept in quietly so as not to wake their already sleeping dorm mate. George bid them goodnight and slipped into his bed without bothering to change his clothes or clean his teeth. Fred directed Draco to his bed then took a quick visit to the bathroom and came back with fresh breath and only wearing his boxers. He climbed in beside Draco and used magic to turn the lights off.

At first, Draco kept his distance from the Weasley twin but as he fell into a soft slumber he subconsciously moved closer to the older boy seeking out the comforting warmth.

***

When morning came, Draco was prodded awake by the twins. He groaned and wanted nothing more than to bury his head under the covers and hide away forever but the older boys wouldn't let him.

"Go and talk to Harry." George advised.

"Tell him you're sorry for whatever you did or said." Fred told him. "You don't have to mean it…"

"Just sound sincere." George continued. "Fred and I do it all the time when mum's mad at us."

"It works like a charm." They finished in unison.

Draco made a noncommittal sound before leaving the dorm and cautiously entering the 5th year boys' dormitory. To his relief, Harry and the others had already left so he stepped inside and quickly dressed before heading down to breakfast.

He took a deep breath before entering the great hall. It felt as though everyone was staring at him and pointing and whispering but it could have been his imagination.

_At least I hope it's my imagination _Draco thought as he sat down next to Hermione. She squeezed his hand gently before piling some food on to his plate.

"Eat." She ordered. "You'll feel better."

_So she knows what's going on then _Draco told himself as he half-heartedly took a bite out of a sausage.

Further down the table Harry was talking to Ginny who turned to glare at Draco before her face turned a little green as she cast a horrified expression over at her real brother sat at the Slytherin table.

"I have to go throw up now." Ginny declared before racing out of the hall.

_And now Harry's told the Weaslette that I'm in Weasley's body and Weasley is in mine and she's now realised that she's been hitting on her own brother _Draco thought. _I'd better watch out because when she's done puking she'll probably be out for my blood. At least I have Hermione, she can protect me…I hope._

"Relax; it's going to be ok." Hermione whispered to him seeming to sense his distress. 

"How is it going to be ok?" Draco asked quietly as he smeared his scrambled eggs around the edge of his plate rather than eat it. "I'm going to be stuck like this for at least another month and now that Harry knows the truth he just hates me even more than he did before."

_Shit, now he's telling the twins _Draco noticed as Harry leaned in to whisper with the identical redheads. _And now they're sending me death glares. I hate my stupid life. _

"Something's wrong." Theo said to Ron as he watched everything going on at the Gryffindor table.

"Huh?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Potter's been glaring at Draco ever since he entered the hall." Theo told him. "He said something to your sister and she ran out and now he's talking to your brothers and they're glaring at Draco too."

"Damn." Ron said as he looked over and saw that Theo was right. "Do you think Harry knows what's going on?"

"I think he does." Theo replied.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Ron asked. "Calm him down maybe. He looks ready to kill Malfoy and I'd much rather he didn't, that is my body he's in."

"What are you two gossiping about?" Blaise asked looking between Ron and Theo.

"Gossip?" Pansy asked excitedly leaning closer to hear the juicy news.

"None of your business." Ron snapped at them.

"Oh come on Drakey tell me." Pansy begged as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I'll be your best friend forever and ever."

"All the more reason not to tell you." Ron replied.

"Come on darling, let's just go to our lesson and try to act normally and hope to Merlin that Potter doesn't do anything daft." Theo whispered as he took Ron's hand and dragged him away from the table.

"Do you have to call me darling?" Ron asked.

"No, I just like to." Theo answered. "It's what I do in case you hadn't noticed. I use cute little endearments for everyone I care about. Darling, honey, sweetheart, love, sugar, whatever springs to mind at the time."

"Harry's coming towards us." Ron pointed out. "Quick, let go of my hand."

Dropping his hand, Theo continued walking towards the great hall doors. He had hoped that he'd be able to make it outside to the corridor before Potter opened his stupid mouth but luck was clearly not on the Slytherins side that day.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend." Harry demanded hotly causing the entire student population to gasp in shock and turn to stare at the scene unfolding before them.

"Oh Merlin's sake Harry you are an idiot." Hermione muttered under her breath before climbing out of her seat and making her way over to Harry, Ron and Theo with Draco following behind her.

"Calm down Potter." Theo warned. "You don't want to say something you'll regret now. Clearly you suffer from a severe case of stupidity because Draco is not your boyfriend."

"Shut up, I know what's going on." Harry retorted as he took Ron's arm and pulled him towards him. "Just leave me and Ron alone."

"Harry stop it." Ron hissed to him looking around nervously as Dumbledore and Snape got up from the teacher's table and hastily made their way over.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Potter." Snape said icily.

"There's no need for that Severus." Dumbledore said sternly.

"I think Harry's feeling a little unwell sir." Hermione improvised. "I'd better take him to the hospital wing."

"Hermione I'm fine." Harry snapped at her.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge coughed as she made her way over to them in her hideous fluffy pink cardigan. "If I may headmaster, I think Mr. Potter is clearly under a great deal of stress. He may even be psychologically disturbed. After all, he's made some rather ridiculous claims this year. He believes you-know-who has returned to power, he said dementors had attacked him in Little Whinging and now he's talking yet more nonsense. I think Mr. Potter is clearly an attention seeking compulsive liar."

"I am not a liar!" Harry bellowed at her. "Voldemort is back! He's out there somewhere and Malfoy's working for him. He's stolen Ron's body to get close to me and then hand me over to Voldemort."

"Harry will you be quiet." Hermione whispered frantically. "Just calm down right now or everyone's going to think that you _are _insane."

The hall was filled with the sound of whispering students talking about Harry's outburst and questioning his sanity.

_Well at least nobody's whispering about me _Draco thought with a small sense of relief.

"Children, children, calm down." Dumbledore instructed and the noise level died down as the headmaster spoke. "Allow me to explain. Last term, there was a potions accident. The result of this accident left Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy in one another's bodies. Professor Snape is working hard on preparing the antidote. The two boys' were instructed to keep secret what had happened to them but it seems a few of you have figured it out. Tell me, how many of you actually know?"

Theo, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna and the twins all raised their hands in the air.

"Miss Granger?" Snape asked as he studied the Gryffindor girl. "How long have you been aware of this…change?"

"Since the beginning sir." Hermione admitted.

"And how is that?" Snape asked her.

"Because I'm clever." Hermione answered. Snape's eyes narrowed at her whilst Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Also…it was me who tampered with their potions." Hermione confessed. "I thought it might be…helpful for Draco and Ron to swap bodies for a while."

_I knew it _Draco thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Nott, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, follow me to my office please." Dumbledore said before leading the way.

_I think I'll walk behind Hermione, that way Harry can't try and push me down the stairs _Draco decided.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Crucial Missing Pages

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, I never have and sadly I probably never will**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone, please continue to do so**

**Chapter 11-Crucial Missing Pages **

As soon as they entered Dumbledore's office, comfy looking chairs materialized out of thin air and placed themselves in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Dumbledore said pleasantly as he sat in his own seat on the other side of the desk, Snape choosing to stand beside him looking menacing. "Help yourselves to chocolate frogs. Now who would like some tea?"

Even though neither of his students replied Dumbledore bustled about making tea for them all and handing them a china cup and saucer.

_I don't even like tea _Draco thought as the cup was handed to him. _Why can't the old man hurry up and get this over with? Does he get some perverse glee from making me suffer?_

Five minutes later, Dumbledore still hadn't said anything. He was simply stroking Fawkes' red and gold head as the phoenix perched on the old man's knee. Snape was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the bearded man to speak, Hermione was nervously wringing her hands together, Theo was staring in wonder at all the magical and muggle contraptions in the office, Ron was staring at his feet, Harry was glaring daggers at Draco and Draco was staring into the depths of his untouched tea.

_I'm actually starting to wish Harry had pushed me out the window last night _Draco thought to himself.

Finally, Dumbledore smiled at his students over the rim of his half-moon glasses.

"Draco, Ronald, tell me have you been enjoying your experience as one another?" Dumbledore asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Er…well, it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be." Ron admitted. "Although it has had its scary moments." He added as he thought of Ginny's behavior.

"Oh brilliant." Dumbledore exclaimed sounding delighted. "What have you learnt from being in Mr. Malfoy's body?"

"Well…um…I guess I've been able to look at things and people in a different light." Ron answered. "I mean I always thought the Slytherins were a bunch of evil tossers…"

"Ronald, mind your language." Hermione reprimanded.

"Right, sorry." Ron mumbled before continuing. "But, the Slytherins aren't really as bad as I thought…and I've got to know Theo. If it wasn't for the body swap I wouldn't have looked twice at him so I'm glad Mione did it because…I've made a really good…um…friend." He finished somewhat lamely.

"Friend?" Harry asked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Harry not now." Hermione said firmly. "You and Ron can talk later, privately."

Harry nodded before slumping back in his chair and staying quiet.

"Draco, how has your time been?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "What have you learnt?"

"It's been painful." Draco said in a small voice after a moment's thought. Hermione reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "I've learnt…I've learnt what Harry thinks of me. He hates me…and that hurts. It hurts that he hates me because…even though I'm supposed to hate him too being Ron has…it's allowed me to be close to Harry and not have to put on a show. I could, to a degree, be myself. And I liked it, I liked being with Harry…I enjoyed spending time with him. But then…then there were the times when he'd insult me and I'd have to listen to all the awful things he said and despite how nasty he was about me I still wanted to be around him and I wanted…I wanted him to like me too. And I've learnt that I'm an idiot. I should have kept my heart and my feelings closed to him so I wouldn't get hurt but…I'm a stupid idiot who went and fell for the one person who could never love him back."

"Love?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

Upon realising all that he'd said, Draco stood up, his tea cup slipping from his fingers and dropping to the floor, before he ran from the office.

"Sir, Draco's my friend; I think I should go after him." Theo said.

Dumbledore nodded giving both Theo and Ron permission to leave. Now it was just Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione and Harry in the room.

"Tell me Harry, why is it you profess to hate Draco so much?" Dumbledore asked. "He seems to care a great deal about you."

"Malfoy doesn't care about me." Harry scoffed. "He doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

"Harry are you blind as well as stupid?" Hermione asked. "Draco has fallen madly in love with you, though right now I really can't think why. How can you be so cruel?"

"Why are you making me out to be the bad guy?" Harry asked hotly seeming to forget the two professors for the moment. "Malfoy's a slimy little git who's done nothing but try and get me expelled for the past five years, not to mention all the horrible things he's said to you and Ron."

"You've said some horrible things too Harry." Hermione pointed out.

"I don't believe Draco did anything to deserve having to live in Mr. Weasley's body either." Snape said interrupting the argument between the two friends. "Enlighten me Miss Granger, why is it that you think you are above the rules and are at liberty to interfere with other people's lives?"

"Yeah, why did you swap Ron and Malfoy around?" Harry asked.

"I just thought it would help." Hermione told him.

"You foolish girl." Snape snapped. "Do you have any idea what damage you could have caused if either potion had gone wrong? You have absolutely no right meddling with other people's lives in such a way."

"Calm down Severus." Dumbledore said soothingly as he fed Fawkes a piece of orange. "Miss Granger, how did you think this body change would help?"

"Well sir I was thinking about the sorting hat's advice on how we needed to unite together as a school in order to be stronger." Hermione explained. "And most of the hostility within the school comes from the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, so I decided to promote house unity."

"By switching two of your peers into one another's bodies?" Snape sneered. "That's hardly the most intelligent form of action to take."

"If you'll allow me to finish explaining professor." Hermione continued daringly which caused Snape's lower lip to curl. "I chose to go with the body switching method because…well I saw no other option. Getting Gryffindors and Slytherins to interact in a civil way is practically impossible. To achieve what I wanted I knew I'd have to use some kind of force and by having two people living as one another for a while seemed the best way. And I really believe it has done some good."

"Yeah right." Harry snorted causing Hermione to scowl at him.

"It has." Hermione insisted. "You heard what Ron said, he was happy I did it because of the friendship he's formed with Theo, something that wouldn't have happened had he not been forced into a situation that meant he had to live life as a Slytherin for a while."

"That's quite right Miss Granger." Dumbledore agreed with a twinkle in his eye. "A very admirable idea."

"Albus, she has broken school rules." Snape pointed out.

"Indeed yes." Dumbledore admitted. "But even though Miss Granger has done some things that are wrong I believe she did them for the right reasons."

"Well I think it was a stupid idea." Said Harry.

"I…agree…with…Potter." Snape grit out as though the words caused him intense pain. "What good has come of this really? Weasley and Nott may be getting along but for Potter and Draco it's caused nothing but trouble."

"Now, Severus don't be like that." Dumbledore said. "I think much good has come from this. After all, young Draco has fallen in love. That in itself is a miraculous thing. You're very lucky Harry."

"Lucky?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Somebody loves you Harry." Hermione told him. "Draco, he truly loves you. All your life, that's all you've ever wanted. You've wanted to be loved, not for being the boy-who-lived but for being who you are, and Draco loves you for who you are. For years, he only saw the scar and the fame but being in Ron's body enabled him to get to know the real you and he's fallen in love with you. You shouldn't sneer and scoff at that."

"Very wisely said Miss Granger." Dumbledore complimented and Hermione beamed. "You may go and attend your lessons now."

"What about Miss Granger's punishment?" Snape asked before she could leave. "Surely she can't get away with this?"

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Granger you are to serve detention with professor Snape every night for the next two weeks."

"What?" Snape blanched. "I don't want to waste my evenings babysitting some silly school girl."

"You insisted she be punished Severus." Dumbledore reminded him as his eyes twinkled brighter than ever. "Therefore I think it is fitting that you be the one to oversee her detention. Off you go children."

Harry and Hermione left the office leaving an infuriated Snape and an amused Dumbledore behind. As the door closed behind them they heard a smash that sounded as though the potions master had just thrown something at the now chuckling headmaster.

"Harry are you mad at me?" Hermione asked as they stepped off of the spiral staircase and onto the corridor.

"Of course I'm fucking mad at you." Harry answered even as he slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled the girl close to him. "You are insane, you do realise that right?"

"For what it's worth, I am sorry." Hermione said. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I was never trying to break you and Ron up or encourage Draco to fall in love with you or anything like that…I just wanted Draco to make friends with you, me and the other Gryffindors and I wanted Ron to make friends with the Slytherins so that when they were returned to their real bodies they could both continue those friendships and promote house unity."

"I almost killed Malfoy last night." Harry admitted in a quiet voice laced with an ounce of shame.

"Wh-what?" Hermione stuttered as she gaped wide-eyed at the bespectacled boy.

"When I found out who he really was I…I overreacted a little and…um…sort of hung him upside down at the window." Harry told her.

A few seconds later he felt a stinging slap to his cheek courtesy of Hermione hitting him around the face.

"Look, let's go to Transfiguration, then at break you can talk to Ron." Hermione said. "And in the mean time…please be nice to Draco, can you not see how much you've hurt him already?"

"It's not my fault the freaks in love with me." Harry mumbled.

"It's not his fault either." Hermione retorted. "Just be nice and at least try to be his friend. There must be something you like about him."

"How'd you work that out?" Harry asked in confusion. "I hate Malfoy remember?"

"Well you obviously don't hate him as much as you pretend to." Hermione replied. "Otherwise you wouldn't have enjoyed spending time with him the past few weeks."

"I thought he was Ron." Harry said defensively.

"You've faced Voldemort and survived on numerous occasions but you can't even tell the difference between your boyfriend and your school enemy." Hermione marveled as she stared at Harry as if he was a book that had a few crucial pages missing that meant she lost what was going on in the plot. "Boys." Hermione sighed before leading the way to Transfiguration.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Look Pretty in Detention

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Harry Potter and I am not J.K Rowling…but I will be just as soon as I manage to get a lock of her hair and make a body-swapping potion**

**Thanks for all your kind reviews, they are much appreciated**

**Chapter 12-Look Pretty in Detention **

Break time came and Harry and Ron found themselves an empty classroom so that they could talk privately.

"Do you fancy him?" Harry asked bluntly referring to Theo.

Ron nodded as he fiddled with the sleeves of his robes.

"Harry, mate, you know I care about you more than anything." Ron told him. "I mean I'd follow you through hell and back without complaint…you wouldn't even have to ask me to come with you, I'd just come anyway."

"Yeah I know." Harry replied finding it weird to look at his best friend and have Malfoy's face look back at him. "And we'll always be mates…right?" He asked with a touch of uncertainty.

"Course we will you idiot." Ron assured him with a big stupid grin.

"So…is this it then?" Harry asked. "Is this our…break up speech?"

"I suppose so." Ron mumbled with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Right…well, it's not too uncomfortable." Harry replied.

Ron chuckled slightly and as he did the tension between them broke and they moved to embrace one another in a purely platonical hug.

"So, Theodore Nott?" Harry asked. "You could do worse I suppose."

"Cheers." Ron said sounding relieved that Harry wasn't throwing a tantrum over the face his best friend had feelings for a Slytherin.

"If he hurts you in anyway I will massacre him." Harry said in full seriousness. "You know that right?"

"The girls would probably beat you to it." Ron pointed out thinking of Hermione and Ginny.

"True." Harry conceded. "How is Ginny? Have you spoken to her yet?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head and shivered in revulsion as the memory of his sister forcing a kiss upon him passed through his mind.

"I'm sure we'll be able to put it behind us." Ron said. "Give it enough time and we'll laugh about the whole thing."

"Just think Ron, it could _always _be worse." Harry told him. "You could have been kissing Moaning Myrtle…or Umbridge."

***

Meanwhile, Draco was catching up with his Slytherin friends. Pansy, Blaise and Theo all sat around him as he told them how his feelings for Harry had developed and how the boy-who-lived now hated him more than ever. He even told them about Harry's reaction upon learning who he really was, however he left out the fact he wet his pants and that he was practically rescued by the other Gryffindor boys.

"Oh my poor Drakey." Pansy whined as she clutched him in a tight hug crushing his head to her bosom. "Just you wait till I see Potter…I will cause him so much pain and suffering he'll be begging for the dark lord to murder him."

"Just leave it Pans." Draco sighed.

"Dude, we just want to help." Blaise said. "Potter's hurt you so now as your friends it is our duty to crush his bones into dust and mangle his face beyond recognition."

"I like his face how it is thank you." Draco replied as Pansy finally released him from her suffocating hug. "Anyway I don't want to talk about this anymore alright. I love Harry and Harry hates me, there's nothing I can do about it and you can't do anything about it either so just…just leave it."

"Draco darling, Potter will come round." Theo told him bracingly. "It might take a while but eventually he'll realise how amazing you are."

"Me? Amazing? Yeah right." Draco grumbled sourly.

"You are Draco, and don't let anyone tell you different." Pansy said vehemently.

"Just be yourself around him Draco." Theo advised. "He feels something for you too, he must, otherwise he wouldn't have enjoyed your company when he thought you were Ron."

"I've got a headache." Draco complained. "Tell Flitwick I'm not well enough to attend Charms today…I'm going to go lie down…in my own bed."

The three Slytherins watched Draco slouch away with his eyes on his feet and his shoulders slumped. He looked so melancholy, as if everything had been ripped away from him and he had nothing left. He looked lifeless.

"Raise your hand if you want to punch Potter in the face." Pansy said as she raised her hand high in the air, Blaise and Theo doing the same.

***

That evening, Hermione had her first detention with Snape. Throughout dinner she grumbled and complained about how much revision time she was losing before skipping pudding and heading straight to the Potion Master's office so that she wouldn't be late.

On the way she passed by Blaise Zabini and she glared mutinously at him. He gulped slightly and ducked his head before hurrying away from her at top speed.

"Stupid idiot boy." Hermione snarled under her breath as the Slytherin disappeared; she was still angry at him for kissing her as a bet to determine her sexuality. "Just who does he think he is anyway? And Ronald's just as bad…he knew I had a little crush on Zabini yet he convinced him to kiss me anyway just so he could win a few galleons. I suppose they all think its funny…well I don't…not funny at all. And I don't even like Zabini anymore…he's completely immature and he has really bad hair. Why did he think I was a lesbian in the first place? I'm not a lesbian…ok I might not be some pink-loving girly-girl like Lavender Brown and maybe I'm not into fashion and make-up like Cho Chang and I don't have perfect hair but that doesn't mean I'm a lesbian."

"Do you often speak aloud to yourself Miss Granger?" A cold voice asked.

Hermione gasped in shock before realising she was now stood directly in front of professor Snape.

"Occasionally." Hermione answered when she recovered from her initial surprise. "Though no way near as much as I did when I was a child."

Snape just raised a single eyebrow at her before opening the door to his office and signaling for her to step inside. Somewhat nervously Hermione entered and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. The death-eater-turned-spy walked in after his pupil and shut the door with a loud snap that echoed around the room before he waved his wand and cast a spell that locked the door.

"Is that really necessary?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"Whilst you are in my office Miss Granger you will only speak when spoken to is that understood?" Snape questioned.

"Yes sir." Hermione stammered feeling her knees grow weak.

"Sit." Snape ordered gesturing to the hard-backed chair on one side of the desk.

Obediently, Hermione dropped into the seat and crossed one leg over the other as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She suddenly felt uncomfortable with how much of her legs she was showing.

Seemingly unaware of his student's discomfort, Snape strode around to the opposite side of the desk and sat comfortably in his large black leather armchair.

Hermione watched him expectantly waiting for instructions on what she had to do. As she looked on, Snape took out a stack of essays and dipped his feather quill into the ink well before he began marking.

When he was part way through marking the fourth essay in the pile Hermione cleared her throat purposefully to remind him of her presence.

He ignored her the first time, he ignored her the second time and he ignored her the third time. However, when she cleared her throat for a fourth time Snape paused in his actions and glared at her menacingly. To his irritation she did not recoil in fear from the harsh stare as many in her position would. She simply sat up a little straighter.

"Do you practice being such an insufferable Gryffindor or does it come naturally?" Snape snapped at her as he dipped his quill in the ink well again and marked the essay with a black spiky D.

"I just wondered what I ought to be doing sir?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, I believe I told you to only speak when spoken to." Snape replied.

"And so you did." Hermione told him with a smile. "And you asked me a question which thereby gives me permission to speak."

"Know-it-all." Snape muttered under his breath when he realised the young witch was right.

"You didn't answer my question sir." Hermione pointed out. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Just sit still, be quiet and look pretty." Snape hissed as he continued grading papers.

"Look pretty?" Hermione asked after just a few seconds of silence.

"Detentions over Miss Granger." Snape said in that ice-cold low voice of his that meant he was truly angry. "Remove yourself from my office."

"But…" Hermione began about to argue but the look he gave her in response chilled her very bones and she wisely scampered from the office.

When she returned to Gryffindor tower the first person she came across was Draco curled up on one of the sofa's stroking Crookshanks.

"Is Harry being nice to you?" Hermione asked as she knelt on the floor beside him and petted Crookshanks too.

"Haven't seen him." Draco replied. "I was planning to move back into the Slytherin common room but McGonagall told me I had to remain here until I get my body back. Anyway, how was your detention?"

"I'm not really sure." Hermione admitted. "I just had to sit in a chair whilst he graded papers…and I think Snape told me I was pretty."

"Well you are pretty." Draco told her and Hermione smiled as her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Thank you." She said shyly. "But…Snape shouldn't really be calling students pretty should he?"

"Probably not." Draco answered. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said 'sit still, be quiet and look pretty'." Hermione quoted putting on a dreadful imitation of Snape's silky voice.

"I take it you were pissing him off then?" Draco asked with a touch of amusement to his voice. "He was probably too angry to think about what he saying and it must have slipped out. My father used to say that to my mother a lot when he was annoyed with her, I don't think it really means anything…maybe it's just an expression."

"But he wouldn't have said it if he didn't think it would he?" Hermione asked. "I mean, he could have easily just told me to sit still and be quiet…he didn't have to say for me to look pretty."

"Hermione, if you're getting a crush on Snape I suggest you drown yourself in the lake now." Draco told her.

"What? I'm not getting a crush on him." Hermione replied as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "That's utterly ridiculous. He's my teacher and he's old enough to be my father I really don't know what you're talking about Draco."

"Of course not." Draco replied dryly. "Well, good…it's nice that you don't fancy Snape because if you did that would be bad."

"Why would it be bad?" Hermione asked. "It wouldn't really mean anything, students fancy their teachers all the time."

"I'm just saying that if you did have an interest in Snape, you'd have about as much chance with him as I have with Harry." Draco said. "Which is virtually no chance at all."

Hermione frowned before heading up to her dorm to talk to Ginny.

Draco remained on the couch and gradually the students around him made their way up to their dorms. Even Crookshanks scuttled up the stairs towards Hermione's room leaving Draco alone with just the dying fire for company.

_I'll just sleep here tonight _Draco told himself as he shifted to get more comfortable. _I won't be in Harry's way here…ok I might have a sore back in the morning but that won't matter. Nothing can hurt more than the gaping hole in my heart, the hole Harry unknowingly created with his hurtful words and blinding hatred._

Although Draco settled down to sleep on the couch, when he awoke the following morning he was lying comfortably in Ron's bed. For one wild moment, Draco thought perhaps Harry had carried him up to bed during the night but he soon banished that unlikely thought. It must have been someone else, Dean perhaps…Dean was nice to him.

_Yeah, it must have been Dean _Draco decided as he climbed out of bed and prepared to face the school day.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Magnificent Voices

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter *sigh***

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 13-Magnificent Voices **

"How are you this morning?" Hermione asked softly as Draco joined her for breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Fine." Draco answered and Hermione smiled sadly at him.

_Why did I say fine? _Draco asked himself. _That's what people say whenever they're completely miserable. I should have said 'great, I slept really well, how are you? Your hair looks good this morning' that way she wouldn't give me pitying looks._

"Did you sleep ok mate?" Dean asked him from across the table.

"Yeah." Draco replied. "Um, thanks. I suppose it was you who moved me to the bed."

"Not me mate." Dean told him before pointing down the other end of the table where Harry was sat with Neville and Nearly Headless Nick. "It was Harry."

"Harry." Draco repeated softly under his breath. _But why would he do that? Does that mean he cares? No, it couldn't possibly. He must have just felt guilty causing his heroic Gryffindor nature to kick in._

During the remainder of the day, Draco mostly stayed in the company of Hermione. Harry on the other hand chose to spend it with both Ron and Theo in order to catch up with his best friend as well as get to know his new boyfriend. However, it still made Harry feel weird to look upon his best friend with the wrong body, voice and face.

However that evening Harry and Draco somehow found themselves alone together. Ron of course was down in the Slytherin common room with Theo. Hermione had to attend her detention with Snape. Fred and George were creating havoc around the school much to Umbridge's annoyance and Dumbledore's amusement. Ginny was with Neville and Luna down by the greenhouses and Dean had dragged Seamus reminding him of that 'thing' they had to do.

_Great, everyone's deliberately leaving me alone with Harry. _Draco realised as he avoided eye-contact with the green-eyed boy. _Ok, he may have carried me up to bed last night but it wasn't so long ago that he tried to throw me out a window. I swear if he kills me I'm coming back as a ghost to haunt Hermione because she's the one who put us in this mess in the first place. Oh I hope Snape makes the antidote soon…I want my body back. Why couldn't Dumbledore do something? He's the most powerful wizard since Merlin; surely he'd be able to do something about mine and Weasley's predicament. He probably could have reversed it when it first happened but instead he's making me suffer for it for his own entertainment. Crazy old man._

"I'm sorry about the whole window thing." Harry mumbled interrupting Draco's very interesting conversation with his own mind.

Draco just shrugged not really knowing what to say. The change in Harry's behavior was very sudden and it made Draco feel on edge, like the other boy was leading him into a false sense of security and preparing to strike. As this thought hit him, Draco moved a safe distance away from the fire just in case Harry had plans to push him into it and watch him burn.

They sat in an awkward silence neither knowing what to make of the other. Harry was trying to be nice just as Hermione had told him to. Even Ron had meekly suggested he try and get on with Draco though Harry suspected Theo had put him up to it.

"Do you want to fly?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Fly?" Draco echoed.

"Yes fly…on a broomstick." Harry told him slowly wondering if the time spent in Ron's body had affected Malfoy's intelligence.

_I love to fly _Draco thought. _But being that high up on a broomstick might not be the best idea with Harry around…he could easily push me off my broom then say it was an accident when the professors come out and discover my dead body…or me in Weasley's dead body. I wonder what would happen if one of us died…would we be stuck in the other person's body forever or would our souls die along with our bodies._

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled snapping his fingers in front of the other boy's face. "Do you want to fly or not?"

_The smart thing to do right now would be to say no _a voice in his head advised.

"Sure." Draco answered. _Idiot _his mind insulted himself.

They collected their broomsticks, well Draco collected Ron's, and then they made their way outside and onto the quidditch pitch. It was getting late so they wouldn't be able to stay out for too long but they could probably get away with spending an hour outside flying through the sky.

Feeling the wind whip through his hair and caress his face was exhilarating for Draco and he couldn't help but smile as he soared through the air as fast as Ron's broom would allow. Harry kept close by him whilst still giving him his space. The green eyed boy concentrated more on Draco flying than he did on flying himself but Draco didn't notice.

As Harry watched the other boy he wondered how he had failed to notice the body swap. It seemed so obvious now that he knew. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something distinctly Draco in the way Malfoy moved, walked and spoke whilst being in Ron's body. Did Harry's failure to notice the change make him a bad friend? Or did it just mean he was really stupid.

When the two boys landed and made their way back inside the castle, Harry kept his eyes on the redhead feeling heavily confused. He'd known from the start that he and Ron were not mean for each other in a romantic sense but he'd recently felt his feelings become stronger for Ron only to realise it wasn't Ron at all but his school enemy Draco Malfoy which meant that Harry had been falling for his rival whilst he was in his best friend's body. It was too much for Harry's brain to cope with, Ron was Malfoy, Malfoy was Ron, he thought he was falling for Ron but was in fact falling for Malfoy and whilst pretending to be Ron Malfoy had fallen for Harry.

Harry let out a groan as he felt a headache coming on. Nothing could ever be simple for the boy-who-lived.

Draco stopped to go to the loo so Harry carried on and arrived at Gryffindor tower before him. He found that Hermione was already back from her detention with Snape. He sat down next to her as she stared thoughtfully into the flames of the fire.

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco called a minute or two later as he made his way past them and up to the dorm.

"He has such a magnificent sounding voice." Hermione said to herself thinking of the potions master and not even noticing that Draco had spoken to her or that Harry was sat beside her.

"Yeah he does." Harry agreed watching Draco disappear up the stairs.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. Violation of the Mind

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, I'm glad you're enjoying the story…unless you aren't enjoying the story…and if that's the case, why are you still reading the story???**

**Hmm, hope ya'll like the chapter…**

**Chapter 14-Violation of the Mind**

Upon first glance, it would seem that little had changed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But if someone with a keen eye took the time to look again they would see the differences.

Though Draco was still trapped in Ron's body and Ron was still trapped in Draco's, their body swap was slowly but surely encouraging Gryffindors and Slytherins to interact with one another in a civilized manner just as Hermione had intended.

Of course, it was the blossoming relationship between Ron and Theo that had really gave birth to the union between the two rival houses. Sometimes, Ron would sit with Theo's friends at the Slytherin table, other times Theo would sit with Ron's friends at the Gryffindor table and on the odd occasion they had all gathered together. At some point the distinction between Theo's friends and Ron's friends had begun to blur.

Pansy and Ginny were shocked to find they had a great deal in common. The Slytherin girl also had a deep interest in Herbology which meant she and Neville always had something to discuss and of course Pansy loved to gossip so it only made sense that she would get on with Lavender Brown and Pavati Patel.

Then there was Blaise and Seamus who were so similar that they had begun to complete one another's sentences just like Fred and George. As Theo had a secret fascination with muggles he greatly enjoyed talking with Hermione and Dean who were both muggle-born and were happy to share things about their world with the pure-blood boy.

At first, Harry had been very reluctant to sit near any of the Slytherins let alone talk to them but with Hermione's encouragement, Ron's pleading and Ginny's threats he had made the effort to get to know them better. There were times when he'd want to magically remove his ears when Pansy opened her mouth, but that was the way he had always felt about Lavender and Pavati. Then there were times when Blaise would make him laugh so much it was like he'd been hit with a giggling charm, which was often what happened to him when he spoke to Seamus, Ron or the twins. He'd even called Theo 'Hermione' by mistake one time when the bronze skinned boy had quoted something from 'Hogwarts, A History'.

The more time Harry spent with the Slytherins, the more he realised how similar they were to some of his Gryffindor friends.

Then there was Draco Malfoy. Whenever he was alone with the boy he noticed how Draco would tense up and his eyes would dart around the room as if looking for the best way to escape. If he was honest with himself, Harry couldn't blame the other teen, he had treated him horribly.

However, when Draco was amongst friends, he seemed different. He was relaxed and at ease. There was a little glint in his eye and a smile on his face. He looked happy. It took fifteen chocolate frogs, four butterbeers, and a two hour long conversation with Ron and Hermione for Harry to come to the realization that he wanted Draco to look happy around him too.

"Well done Harry." Hermione said sarcastically as she applauded him. "Now, why is it you want Draco to be happy?"

"Um…" Harry trailed off giving her a blank look.

"Oh come on use your brain mate." Ron told him. "Even Crabbe and Goyle could have worked it out by now."

"Worked what out?" Harry asked completely oblivious.

"Merlin give me strength." Hermione sighed. "You'll have to deal with him Ronald. I've detention with Severus."

"You mean Snape." Ron said giving her a funny look.

"That's what I said." Hermione replied and she sounded so convincing Ron actually had to check with Harry if he'd their bushy haired friend call their professor by his given name too.

"She definitely said Severus." Harry confirmed as Hermione left through the portrait hole. "I'm sure of it."

"But why's she calling him that?" Ron asked in horror consequently forgetting to help Harry work out that he wanted Draco to be happy because he had feelings for him.

***

When Hermione came to stand outside Snape's office door she felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. The feeling unnerved her a little and the sensible part of her brain told her it would be wise to walk away, or run. However, the sensible voice was drowned out by many others including the one that told her she must obey school rules and attend detention and the relatively new voice that had a habit of pointing out the desirable qualities of her teacher.

Reaching a hand out Hermione pushed the door open without knocking and stepped into the poorly lit room.

"Have you forgotten how to knock Miss Granger?" Snape asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

Hermione rolled her eyes in response before knocking on the now closed door.

Snape's other eyebrow raised up along with the first before they dropped down to their normal place.

"Sit." Snape ordered in that velvety voice of his.

Without thinking Hermione sat down right where she was standing, on the floor by the door.

"The chair Miss Granger." Snape snapped. "Sit in the chair."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked before realising what she had done. "Oh…sorry Severus…I mean sir." She added the last three words quickly when Snape glared at her and bared his teeth in anger.

Keeping her eyes fixed on the ground Hermione moved to sit in the chair on the opposite side of Snape's desk. Even though she was concentrating solely on her shoes she could feel those charcoal black eyes boring into her.

"Look at me Miss Granger." Snape instructed and Hermione slowly lifted her head to meet his obsidian orbs with her brown irises.

He stared deep into her eyes and Hermione was sure the man had whispered something under his breath but she couldn't tell what.

_Doesn't he ever blink? _She asked herself feeling a little creeped out by his apparent un-need to moisten his eyeballs. _Blink for Merlin's sake._ She thought desperately. _Thank you._ She thought in relief when his eyelids finally flickered. _Why is he staring at me like that? He isn't even saying anything. Why isn't he saying anything? Should I say something? I feel all faint…strange…something's wrong. It feels like there's something in my head, something that shouldn't be there. _

Her eyes widened and she looked at him suspiciously for a fleeting moment before his face disappeared. Suddenly there was a range of images flashing before her eyes. No, not images she soon realised, but memories.

_Hermione was four years old and a muggle boy named Daniel was throwing sand in her hair…She was five and her class teacher Mrs. Godfrey wouldn't let her use the toilet so she pulled down her knickers, lifted up her grey school skirt and released her bladder on the teacher's chair…Hiten Patel was accidentally cutting her fingers with scissors…She was pouring PVA glue over Hiten's hair as her form of revenge…Hermione was six and a half and she couldn't reach the books on the top shelf of the library but when she stretched out her little fingers they floated down into her hands…It was her seventh birthday party and the boy next door was chasing her around the garden trying to kiss her…Eight years old sat on a bench in the playground reading a book whilst the other children ran around her…She was playing the angel Gabriel in the Nativity play and her father was filming it…She was sat in the dentist chair and her mum was tending to her teeth…Nine years old now and after glaring hard at Sara Northcott who had been calling her nasty names Hermione had somehow caused bright red spots filled with yellow gunk to erupt all over Sara's skin…She was avidly reading all her new school books from her first year at Hogwarts as she sat in her bedroom…On the Hogwarts express meeting Harry and Ron…The troll was attacking her…Second year and she was robbing ingredients from Snape's cupboard…In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a furry face and a cat tale…The Summer before third year and Hermione was eating ice-cream with her mother…Out rollerblading with her father…Third year meeting Remus Lupin…Getting her first period…Punching Draco in the face…Flying on Buckbeak's back…At the quidditch world cup…Teaching Harry to perform the summoning charm…Running away with tears spilling down her cheeks when Hermione had been hit with a curse that made her teeth grow at an alarming rate and Snape had scathingly said, 'I see no difference'…Dancing with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball and receiving her first kiss…At Grimmauld Place arguing with Ron…Hugging Harry…Walking in on a naked Sirius Black…Studying in the library…Under Harry's invisibility cloak following Draco then pulling out a lock of his hair…Pulling out a piece of Ron's hair and telling him she was getting rid of a spider…Making Neville's potion explode…Tampering with Ron and Draco's potions…Crying in an abandoned classroom after Blaise kissed her for a bet to determine her sexuality…Talking to Draco after her first detention with Snape…Staring at Snape's bum in potions class…Admiring the way Snape's robes billowed out behind him and consequently walking into a wall from not paying attention to where she was going…Calling Snape 'Severus'…_

Hermione panted for breath and suddenly wondered she was kneeling on the floor. Using the desk as leverage she pulled herself back into the chair willing for her legs to stop shaking.

_He was in my head _she realised and she stared at him torn between shock, anger and embarrassment._ Invading my private thoughts…just who does he think he is?_

"That's against school rules." Hermione told him as she recalled the piece of information on page seventy-one of 'Hogwarts, A History'. "You could get fired for that. You had no right…that was a violation of my mind."

"Says the girl who has been ogling her professor in recent weeks." Snape retorted.

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink and she averted her eyes feeling ridiculously childish.

"I wasn't ogling." She said managing to keep her voice steady.

_Goodness my heart is beating so fast…every person in the school must be able to hear it _she thought.

"You seem to have led an intriguing life Miss Granger." Snape told her.

"Well I'm so pleased to know you enjoyed perverting my privacy." Hermione retaliated sarcastically with a sharp bite to her voice that almost made Snape wince.

"Tell me, was Krum a good kisser?" Snape asked in a mocking tone.

"That's not your business." Hermione answered glaring at him.

"Answer the question Miss Granger." Snape ordered in a voice that made the girl feel compelled to answer.

"No." Hermione replied honestly. "Kissing Viktor is how I imagine it would feel to have the Giant Squid forcing a tentacle down my throat. It was messy, it was sloppy and he bit my tongue ok is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Don't raise your voice at me girl." Snape warned as he swept in front of her and placed a hand on each of the armrests of her chair and bent down so his face was level with hers their noses almost touching.

Hermione shivered unwillingly and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Bowing her head in submission, Hermione held her tongue and swallowed all the retorts she wanted to say.

"Good girl." Snape whispered approvingly his breath ghosting over her ear as he brushed some of her brown curls out of her face. "I find you are so much more bearable when you're being quiet."

She glared at him but did not say a word and she absolutely refused to acknowledge the fact she was becoming wet from the mere sound of his poisonous voice.

"Now Miss Granger." Snape said as he stood up to his full height and folded his arms across his chest. "About this silly school-girl crush you've developed on me…" Hermione closed her eyes tightly feeling absolutely mortified. "You need to get over it…some of those thoughts that run through that pretty little head of yours are not at all appropriate, particularly the ones that pass through your mind late at night."

_He's been reading my thoughts whilst I sleep _Hermione realised. _He's seen the dreams I've had about him…the fantasies…oh Merlin just kill me._

"Detention over Miss Granger." Snape told her in his smooth tone. "Now get out."

***

How she managed to return to Gryffindor tower with her legs feeling like jelly Hermione didn't know but she was grateful that she'd made it. Still feeling hot all over and her heart still beating manically, Hermione collapsed into a chair.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked her as he packed away the essay he had just completed.

Hermione let out a strange whimper in response.

"Herms?" Harry asked as he turned away from the inventions Fred and George had been showing him and cautiously approached his friend. "What happened?"

Hermione just shook her head before snatching a bottle of water out of a passing third year's hand.

"I think she's thirsty." Draco commented as Hermione gulped half the drink down before pouring the rest over her face then shaking off the water droplets much like a dog.

The disgruntled third year girl took her empty bottle back before hurrying away.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked as he and Seamus gathered around the chair Hermione was occupying.

"No idea." Harry and Draco said together catching one another's eye then looking away.

"Maybe we should slap her." Seamus suggested.

"I'll do it." Ginny offered and she crossed the room and struck Hermione across the face.

"Ow!" Hermione complained touching her cheek.

"Sorry." Ginny replied meekly. "What's going on?"

"Upstairs." Hermione said. "I have so much to tell you."

The girls climbed up to their dorm and Seamus tried to follow after them but the stairs transformed into a slide and he came sprawling down onto the common room floor amidst gales of laughter.

"Do you think she's ok?" Harry asked sitting closer to Draco.

"I'm sure she's fine." Draco replied still finding it odd to have Harry be nice to him. "She's Hermione after all."

"Yeah, right." Harry agreed with a small laugh.

Draco smiled back awkwardly before gathering his stuff and heading up to the dorm. He had barely put his things away when Harry was stepping in after him and gently closing the door.

"Um…Draco?" Harry asked softly.

_He called me Draco _his mind registered. _Not Malfoy…Draco. Oh he makes my name sound so beautiful…I think I feel butterflies fluttering in my tummy and that hole in my heart doesn't seem quite as painful…I think I hear birds singing and everything suddenly looks brighter and…holy crap, I'm starting to sound like some love-struck Hufflepuff girl…oh damn Harry's looking at me…answer._

"Yes Harry?" Draco replied facing the green-eyed boy.

"I…I…nothing." Harry said before turning back out and leaving the room.

_That went well _Draco's mind commented sarcastically.

"Shut up." Draco groaned to the empty air. _You do realise you're talking to yourself right? _"Am not." Draco denied. _Are too _the voice in his head tormented. "Oh grow up." Draco snapped.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Good Ears

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

**Thank you kind reviewers, hope you enjoy : )**

**Chapter 15-Good Ears**

It was Hermione's final detention with professor Snape and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that prospect. When she had confided in Ginny about her crush on the head of Slytherin house and how he had entered her mind, the younger girl had sounded disgusted. She had urged her friend to ignore the feelings she was having for their potions teacher and to move on.

Ten minutes early, Hermione arrived outside professor Snape's door. She made no effort to enter or to knock on the fine oak. She simply stood outside staring at the wood.

When her detention began Hermione was still standing outside Snape's door. It was twenty minutes in to the detention time when Snape pulled the door open to see where his pupil was.

"Miss Granger." He acknowledged icily before beckoning her inside. "How long have you been stood out there?"

"A while." Hermione answered vaguely as she took her seat.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose before moving over to his cauldron and adding another ingredient. From her seat Hermione watched him work. He had removed the black robes he usually wore and was dressed in black trousers and a white shirt that had the top three buttons undone. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of his eyes as he worked.

_My gosh he looks hot _Hermione thought as she peered through her brown curls to admire him.

"Is that the antidote?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It is." He replied without looking at her as he stirred the mixture.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked as she stood up and made her way over to him.

"No." Snape told her before leaving the potion to bubble for a few minutes.

He placed a hand on her lower back and guided her back to her seat and forced her to sit in it.

"How long till its ready?" Hermione asked.

"I believe it will take another week to make." Snape answered as he added the last ingredient he would be using tonight. "Draco and Mr. Weasley will be back to their normal selves soon. Of course, I wouldn't have to be wasting my time pouring over a hot cauldron if it wasn't for your interference Miss Granger."

"I was only trying to help promote house unity." Hermione replied.

"Indeed. Very admirable of you." Snape said dryly obviously not meaning it.

"Well professor, this is my last detention with you." Hermione reminded him. "Am I really to spend the time just sitting in a chair?"

"Miss Granger if you don't learn to hold your tongue you'll spend your last detention hanging upside down from the ceiling." Snape threatened her.

"I'm bored sir." Hermione told him completely ignoring the threat. "And I'm wasting valuable studying time. I'm taking my O. this year, they're very important."

"A know-it-all like you could pass those tests in your sleep." Snape muttered under his breath. "As for your boredom I can only remind you that this is detention. You are here as punishment not to be entertained."

"Why did you become a death eater sir?" Hermione asked bravely after a few minutes of silence.

Predictably Snape glared at her but Hermione had long grown used to receiving such blazing looks and they didn't intimidate her anymore.

"That is not an appropriate discussion and it is certainly not your business." Snape hissed at her.

"You forced your way into my mind a few nights ago." Hermione pointed out. "My memories were not something for you to browse through at your leisure yet you did so. I think it only fair that you tell me more about yourself and answer a few questions."

"Very well." Snape responded as he stood in front of her and perched himself on the edge of her desk. She looked at him in surprise before sitting up a little straighter eager to hear what he would tell her. "I joined the ranks of the death eaters so that I might help the Dark Lord kill off annoying muggle-born girls who ask too many questions."

Hermione frowned at him and shook her head muttering something that sounded very much like 'so childish'.

The potions master just smirked at her before moving round the other side of his desk and sitting in his chair. He picked up his quill and began marking a stack of essays with his student watching him all the while.

"Stop that it's very annoying." He told her after marking Ginny Weasley's paper as Acceptable.

"What is?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Everything about you is annoying Miss Granger." Snape answered. "However it was your staring at me whilst I work that I was referring to."

"Forgive me sir but I have nothing better to do." Hermione sighed.

"Then go back to your dorm." He suggested. "Detentions over."

He moved on to mark the next essay but the Gryffindor girl made no signs that indicated she was about to leave. Letting out a sigh, Snape rubbed at his eyes before setting his quill aside and turning to face her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I don't want to leave yet." She told him in a barely audible whisper.

"Miss Granger…"

"Hermione." She interjected.

"Miss Granger." Snape repeated forcefully. "Go."

She shook her head before getting up and moving round to his side of the desk. She hovered by his chair awkwardly before finding the courage to reach her hand out and rest it on top of his.

"Do not test my patience." Snape warned. "I can assure you now that I am not above hexing a sixteen year old girl."

His threat fell on deaf ears and Hermione's only reaction was to step even closer to him. Keeping their eyes trained on one another they inhaled and exhaled in perfect timing with one another. It felt as though she was drowning in her professor's eyes, two pools of black, but she was content to become lost in the dark depths and did not wish to swim for freedom away from the black lagoon.

He could feel her breath passing over his lips and mingling with his own. He could make out the few light freckles that decorated her nose, something that most people hadn't noticed about the girl as one had to be in close proximity to spot them. In his ear he could hear the sound of a heart beating but could not determine whether it was hers or his own.

Turning his head, Snape broke the eye contact and Hermione pulled back feeling stung by the rejection. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. When he reopened them he found that Hermione had left.

***

She did not tell Draco the reason for her tears and he did not question her. For this, Hermione was most grateful. The boy trapped inside Ron Weasley's body simply rubbed her back soothingly allowing her to cry herself out. He offered her a hanky and she blew her nose and dabbed at her puffy red eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized. "You shouldn't have to deal with me when I'm like this."

"It's ok." Draco assured her. "It beats being with Harry anyway. I never know how I'm supposed to act around him. One minute he's an asshole and the next he's being nice."

"Harry's an idiot." Hermione stated with a roll of her eyes. "He likes you, it's obvious. You should just ask him out or something because he'll never make the first move. He couldn't even make the first move with Ron."

"I've already told him how I feel." Draco said. "The quaffle is in his corner now."

"If you sit around waiting for Harry to become Romeo Montague you'll be waiting an awfully long time." Hermione told him. "Just…shove your tongue down his throat or something."

"He'd probably hex me." Draco snorted.

She chuckled lightly before running a hand through her hair.

"I was so close to kissing him." She said.

"You were going to kiss Harry?" Draco asked enviously.

"Not Harry." Hermione told him. "Severus."

"Severus Snape?" Draco asked just to make sure.

"How many other Severus' do we know?" Hermione replied.

Draco just cleared his throat awkwardly not really knowing what to say. He could see the attraction. The potions master certainly had an appeal. He was mysterious, dangerous and sexy in a dark creepy way. Then there was that voice that could both thrill and terrify you all at the same time. However, Snape was a teacher and Hermione was a student.

"Nothing can happen between you two Hermione." Draco told her gently. "Surely you understand that. It's against the school rules and it's illegal."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "But it hardly matters. He doesn't want me. I mean why would he? I'm just bushy-haired know-it-all book-worm Granger and that's all I'll ever be."

Before Draco could try and comfort her she got up and made her way up to the dormitory presumably to cry herself to sleep. He let out a sympathetic sigh before resting his head against the back of the couch.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked startling Draco.

_Where the hell did he come from?_ Draco asked himself. _He nearly gave me a heart attack. Oh sweet Merlin he's sitting next to me. Breathe, Draco, breathe._

"Hermione, is she alright?" Harry asked speaking louder wondering if perhaps the other boy had gone deaf.

"Not really." Draco replied as he tried not to squirm in his seat. "Poor girl's probably crying again."

"Why, what's wrong?" Harry asked concernedly.

_Gods how I wish he'd show such concern over me _Draco thought.

"She's just in a lot of emotional pain." Draco informed him. "That's what unrequited love does to people." _That's what you do to me Harry. I cry over you into Weasley's pillow sheets every single night. _

"Hermione's in love?" Harry asked in shock. "Who the hell with?"

"Professor Snape." Draco answered and Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"But…but…" Harry spluttered searching for the right words to say. "He's so…so…"

"Old." Draco supplied and Harry nodded.

"And he's our teacher, not to mention he's completely evil." Harry added.

"He's not evil." Draco defended.

"What does she see in him?" Harry asked. "I mean he's vile."

"Actually I think he's quite pulchritudinous." Draco said.

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly.

"It means beautiful." Draco told him.

"Yeah I knew that." Harry lied.

Draco just rolled his eyes at him before making his way up to the dorm. He past Dean and Seamus on the way and bid them goodnight.

"Night mate." They both replied as they continued on with their game of exploding snap.

Neville was already asleep in his bed and he was snoring lightly.

After cleaning his teeth and washing his face Draco changed into his pyjamas before sitting on the window ledge and staring down at the scenery below.

A short while later Harry came up and Draco turned to face him. They smiled at one another shyly before Draco climbed down from the window and got into his bed.

"You're pulchritudinous." Harry voiced after crawling into bed himself.

"Don't you mean Ron is?" Draco retorted sourly as he looked down at the redhead's body he was inhabiting.

"No, no I meant you Draco." Harry told him. "Your ivory skin…blonde hair…perfect face…and your ears, you've got good ears."

"Thanks." Draco replied. "I think."

_Of all the things to mention he talks about my ears _Draco thought bemusedly.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Red Blood and Red Light

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed the 'good ears' comment on the previous chapter :P **

**Chapter 16-Red Blood and Red Light **

Defense Against the Dark Arts was beyond pathetic. All Umbridge had them do was read the text book and nothing more. It was completely pointless, particularly for the students, such as Draco, Theo and Hermione, who had already read the entire book more than once. The class, that so many students had favored once upon a time, was now nothing more than a complete waste of an hour. Even Lockhart had taught them more than the toad-like woman sat at the front.

_I'd actually rather be in History of Magic _Draco thought to himself as he looked down at the words in his book but didn't bother to read them. _Professor Binns is like a world class entertainer compared to Umbridge. The silly old blob probably couldn't even read the bloody book herself let alone perform any of the spells were banned from practicing. What's the point in Defense Against the Dark Arts when we're not even being taught how to defend ourselves against the dark arts? Fuck it; I've had enough of this._

As Draco snapped his book shut the other students jumped at the unexpected noise and turned around to stare at him as he shoved his things into his bag and stood up.

"Are you going somewhere Mr. Weasley?" Umbridge asked him in that sickly sweet voice he loathed so much.

"I'm Draco." He reminded her. Even though the school was now perfectly aware of his and Ron's predicament many of the professor's still addressed the two boys by the bodies they were in. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were among those that called them by the name of the person inside the body. "And I'm leaving."

"Young man you cannot just walk out of a lesson whenever you please." Umbridge exclaimed in utter shock as Draco pulled open the door.

"Well I really don't consider this to be a lesson." Draco told her. "I haven't learnt a single thing from you since September and quite frankly I can think of a thousand better ways to spend my time." _Like cleaning the trophy room, that would be more exciting than this._

Without another word Draco stepped out of the classroom and the remaining students began whispering amongst themselves.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge coughed trying to gain their attention. "Silence. Be quiet I say. I will have order."

The class completely ignored her before as one they stood up and left the classroom after Draco.

Blaise and Seamus were the first to catch up with Draco and the dark-skinned boy pulled his fellow Slytherin in to a headlock giving the Irishman the opportunity to ruffle up Draco's hair.

"Get off before I hex you." Draco snapped as he shoved them off.

"Draco Malfoy, you're officially my hero darling." Theo told him pinching his cheek.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked as most of the others went their separate ways leaving just Theo, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Pansy, Blaise and himself.

"Perhaps we ought to go to the library." Hermione suggested. "And do some real studying."

"And where's the fun in that Granger?" Blaise sneered.

"Or we could all take out our wands and torture Zabini." Hermione said darkly. "I'm sure that would be fun."

"Don't tell me you've still got your knickers in a twist over the whole kiss thing?" Blaise asked with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

Hermione glared at him before kicking him in the shins and storming off.

"I'm sorry Blaise." Pansy told him as she rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But it is my duty to do this on behalf of every girl in Hogwarts."

Before Blaise could question what she meant the Slytherin girl had kneed him in the groin before walking off in the same direction as Hermione.

"Take it like a man Blaise." Harry encouraged patting the other boy in the head sympathetically.

"I think I'm bleeding." Blaise whimpered as he sank to his knees cradling his cock.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital wing." Theo said. "Just to make sure he can still piss properly."

Together, Theo and Ron supported a still whimpering Blaise all the way up to the hospital wing.

"Alone again." Harry pointed out with a nervous laugh as he looked at Draco. "This seems to be a regular occurrence recently…everyone disappearing and leaving us two together."

"Yeah well, the antidote will be ready in a week." Draco replied. "I'll be out of your way soon."

"You're not in my way." Harry told him as he walked in step with the other boy. "And we'll probably still be hanging around together when you're back in your own body. I mean with Ron and Theo all loved up we're going to be around each other a lot. We're all friends now."

"Are we?" Draco asked arching an eyebrow at the boy-who-lived.

"Well sure we are." Harry answered though he was starting to sound uncertain. "I mean I know I've been a dickhead but…you've been a jerk to me in the past too."

"I never hung you out of a window." Draco interjected. _Damn it Draco, why are you bringing that up? Harry's trying to be friends with you don't push him away you moron. _

"I've already told you I'm sorry about that." Harry said meekly.

_Why does he have to look so kissable all the fucking time? _Draco asked himself.

"Look Harry, this whole thing feels really fucked up right now." Draco sighed. "Half the time I'm not even sure who I am and I keep getting distracted by the annoying voices in my head and I just…I'm confused ok."

"Confused about what?" Harry questioned choosing to ignore the fact that Draco had mentioned hearing voices in his head.

"Everything." Draco replied. "And you're sudden nice-guy routine is just confusing me further. Just…just give me some space. When I'm back in my own body, we can talk then."

"But Draco I…" Harry started to say but the other boy was already heading off.

***

It wasn't until potions that Harry saw Draco again but the other teen would not look at him. He sat as far away from Harry as possible and kept his eyes down so that Harry could not make eye contact.

"What have you done now Harry?" Hermione asked exasperatedly as she sliced her dandelion roots.

"Nothing." Harry snapped sounding hurt that she always assumed everything was his fault. "I was just talking about friendship and what not and then he rambled on about being confused and blah, blah, blah then he said he doesn't want to speak to me until he's back in his own body."

"Well, that won't be too long now." Hermione said. "Perhaps you should just give him his space. This whole experience must be very difficult for him."

"Ron hasn't been such a drama-queen over it." Harry sniped.

"Ronald didn't have anyone saying horrid things about him or trying to throw him out of a window." Hermione pointed out.

Harry just rolled his eyes before returning his focus to his lacewing flies.

The room was silent for a while save the sounds of chopping and bubbling and the cackle of the fires heating the cauldrons. However, the silence was interrupted when Hermione cut her finger. She let out a startled shriek and her knife dropped to the floor with a clatter.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in worry as he saw the blood seeping out of the deeply made wound.

In an instant Snape had swept his way over to his pupil and he gently cradled Hermione's injured hand in his own. He examined the cut before quickly leading her over to the sink at the back of the classroom.

"She's fine, keep working." Snape ordered.

He turned on the faucet and guided Hermione's hand under the cold spray of water.

"Silly girl." He whispered as the blood trickled down the plughole.

After turning the tap off Snape took out his wand and waved it over Hermione's finger and softly murmured an incantation that healed the cut. When he was done, he turned her hand over and inspected if from every angle.

His long fingers danced over her flesh making goose bumps rise all along her arms. She sucked in a breath as he stroked his thumb across the now healed cut. Hermione linked their fingers together before lifting her eyes to meet his. Gazing back, Snape held her hand for a moment or two longer before unthreading their fingers and moving back to the front of the class.

Her hand still tingling from her teacher's seemingly intimate touch, Hermione made her way back to her desk none of her fellow students any the wiser to the small interaction between professor Snape and herself.

***

At dinner, Theo and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table along with Harry and Hermione. Draco ate his meal at the Slytherin table sat between Pansy and Blaise and opposite Seamus and Dean.

Although he did not raise his head to look across the hall, Draco could tell that Harry was staring at him.

_Why does he insist on gawking at me when I'm trying to eat? _Draco complained to himself. _It's very distracting and just plain weird. Nothing ever makes sense with Harry. Maybe I should just shove my tongue down his throat like Hermione suggested? But I don't want to do that. It doesn't feel right when I'm all Weasleyfied. He might not even like me. I know everybody says he has feelings for me too but they could be wrong. _

"I can't wait till next week." Draco said aloud. "The sooner I'm in my own body the better."

"What does that have to do with quidditch?" Seamus frowned.

"Well nothing but I wasn't talking about quidditch." Draco drawled lazily before pushing his barely touched meal away from him and making his way out of the hall. "I thought I told you we'd talk when I'm back in my own body." He said as he paused on the stairs and turned around to face Harry.

"Why can't we just talk now?" Harry asked. "Ok I understand that it's confusing with you being in my best mate's body and everything but…I'm perfectly aware of who you are inside and…and I like you."

"I'm touched." Draco replied in a bored tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cut the sarcasm, I'm trying to be serious." Harry complained. "I really like you. I think we could be great friends."

"So?" Draco asked as he lifted an eyebrow in question. "What do you want me to do? Help you with your homework, paint your nails and braid your hair? We can't be friends Harry. We can never be friends."

"Why not?" Harry demanded to know.

"You say you like me." Draco said. "That isn't enough. I mean I like quidditch and chocolate cake but that doesn't really mean anything. In case you'd forgotten I happen to be in love with you…and I know that I can't just magically make you fall in love with me…well actually I probably could but it would be illegal…but my point is, being your friend will just hurt too much because I'll always be wanting more."

"Maybe we could have more." Harry told him. "When you're in your own body again we can give it a go…see how things work out."

Draco just shook his head before walking away from the Gryffindor.

"What have I said wrong now?" Harry asked himself.

"Just one more week." Draco told himself as he climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower. "One more week and it will all be over."

He kept his eyes fixed on his shoes as he turned around a corner. The next thing he knew he was being hit with a jet of red light and the world around him turned black as he crashed unconscious to the floor.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. Conversations with the Unconscious

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 17-Conversations with the Unconscious **

His throat was dry. His head felt heavy. He tried to sit up but he couldn't manage it. Everything was dark.

_Oh shit I've gone blind _Draco panicked. _Wait, my eyes are still closed, that's why it's dark. Ok, I'll just open my eyes and everything will be ok. _His eyes fluttered open and Draco looked up to find a giant toad looming over him. _No not a toad, it's Umbridge. What the hell?_

"I'm glad to see you're awake Mr. Weasley." Umbridge said sweetly.

_I'm Draco you daft hippopotamus _Draco thought to himself as he tried to recall what had happened to him. _I was talking to Harry…then I walked away…and then my head hurt and it was dark…she hexed me. The fat old bitch hexed me. Oh I will make her suffer! The pain she will go through. Just as soon as I can move and find my wand I will curse her into a thousand pieces and feed her to Hagrid's flobberworms. _

"That wasn't a very nice thing you did in my lesson Mr. Weasley." Umbridge told him. "Walking out of my lesson and encouraging your peers to do the same. That kind of behavior is completely unacceptable. You must be punished."

_Stay calm Draco _he told himself. _Just stay calm. Find your wand, stun the crazy old lump of lard and then get the hell out of…where am I anyway? _

With a great deal of effort Draco managed to sit up and his head throbbed horribly from the excursion. He glared at his professor as he slipped his hand into his robes searching for his wand.

_Damn, where is it? _

"Looking for this Mr. Weasley?" She asked as she twirled Draco's wand between her fingers.

_Hmm, I might have a slight problem here _Draco realised. _I need to get my wand off of her somehow. But I can't just attack her she's a woman…oh what the hell, she's probably part troll anyway and no-one will care if she gets injured._

Watching the woman carefully Draco waited for an opportunity to attack. She was rambling on about the Ministry and rules and order as she paced up and down. Finally she turned her back on him which gave Draco an opening. He forced himself to his feet and lunged at her sending them both to the floor with Draco on top.

_Note to self, burn what I'm wearing and bathe thoroughly _Draco noted before snatching his wand out of the witch's pudgy hand.

He scrambled to his feet again and kicked her up the backside before casting a stunning jinx at her. It still felt like there was a thunderstorm going on inside Draco's head but he ignored her and made his way to the door. He stepped out and shut the door behind him. As soon as he stepped away the door disappeared.

_The room of requirement _Draco realised. _It doesn't matter if I leave her in there does it? The stunning spell will wear off eventually and then she'll be fine. My head really hurts…I must have hit it pretty hard…I need to get to the hospital wing._

Trying to ignore the violent pounding in his brain, Draco made his way along the corridor towards the staircase. He held tightly to the banister and slowly made his way down the steps.

_Fuck I feel so dizzy _Draco thought. _I'm not going to make it by myself…I could collapse any second. I want Harry…where is he when I need him most? _

He was halfway down the staircase when his vision started to blur. Everything around him was just an array of fuzzy colours. He couldn't make out the next step properly and he was afraid that if he tried to take it he would fall.

"Are you alright there lad?" One of the men in a portrait asked.

"Do I bloody look alright?" Draco seethed.

Clutching tighter to the banister Draco placed his foot on the next step.

_There see, not too difficult _Draco congratulated himself. _I can do this…just one step at a time._

He made to take another but he missed the step and stumbled twisting his ankle in the process.

"Fuck!" Draco swore his hands still holding tight to the rail.

He sat down on the step and tentatively touched his hurt ankle. He hissed in pain before forcing himself to take deep breaths. He still felt dizzy and the staircases sudden decision to move didn't help that fact. His stomach lurched and before Draco could force it down he puked over himself.

_Yuck! _He thought as he had to deal with the bad after taste. _This really isn't my day._

The sound of footsteps penetrated his ears and Draco looked about hopefully trying to put a face to the undistinguishable blur that was approaching him.

He felt himself being lifted into someone's arms and carried away somewhere. He inhaled the person's scent and it was vaguely familiar but he was too troubled by the continued pounding in his head to recognize it. As he closed his eyes Draco was dimly aware of a familiar voice softly calling his name before he lost consciousness for the second time that day.

***

"Do you think he'll be alright?" A voice asked concernedly.

_Hermione _Draco's mind registered. _Was it her who helped me? No, it couldn't have been, she wouldn't be able to carry me._

"He'll be fine Miss Granger." Another voice said. "Stop worrying like an old housewife."

_That's Snape; I'd know that biting sardonic voice anywhere _Draco thought. _Did he save me then? Umbridge…I need to tell them about Umbridge. Hopefully Dumbledore can get rid of her for attacking a student._

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Hermione asked. "He looks so pale…that might be normal for him in his own body but it's not in Ron's. The only time I've seen Ron that colour is in second year when he was puking up slugs."

_Haha, I remember that _Draco thought in amusement. _He tried cursing me with his broken wand and ended up cursing himself…ah good times, good times._

"Until Draco wakes up I can only guess as to what happened to him." Snape told the inquisitive girl.

"And what would your guess be?" Hermione asked.

_Someone's holding my hand _Draco realised. _Gosh I hope its Hermione and not Snape. _

"Perhaps Draco's brain exploded to spare him the torture of ever having to listen to your irritating voice again." Snape growled.

"You don't always have to be so rude you know." Hermione retorted. "It wouldn't kill you to be nice on the odd occasion."

"Nice?" Snape questioned spitting out the word distastefully. "I do not do nice Miss Granger."

"I had noticed." Hermione replied. "You're far too busy being a grumpy insensitive git."

_Oh you shouldn't have said that Hermione _Draco thought. _Run, run whilst you still can because I'd bet my broomstick that he's glaring daggers at you right now just itching to reach for his wand and hex you._

"And you can stop glaring at me like that." Hermione said. "You know full well that what I say is true."

_Foolish Gryffindor _Draco's mind sighed. _Foolish, foolish Gryffindor. You are so dead Hermione. It was nice knowing you; I'll make sure we give you a fantastic funeral._

"Might I remind you Miss Granger that I am your teacher?" Snape hissed in a dangerously low voice. "You will show me some respect or…"

"Or what?" Hermione challenged. "You'll give me more detentions? Really, one would think you enjoyed my company."

_Hermione, stop talking before he really does kill you _Draco warned her. _He isn't replying…why isn't he replying? Maybe he does enjoy her company, he's not denying it. _

"What's the matter Severus?" Hermione asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

_Hermione I've already told you, STOP TALKING!_

"You will address me as 'sir' or 'professor Snape' is that clear?" Snape asked and Draco felt a chill run up the length of his spine from the potion master's tone of voice.

"Completely sir." Hermione replied. "Where are you going?"

"As far away from you as possible." Snape answered as his footsteps became softer indicating his departure.

"Stupid sexy dunderhead." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Why does he have to be so…so…difficult?"

_I don't know _Draco answered in his head.

"Everything about him is just so utterly confusing." Hermione sighed.

_It's like that with Harry _Draco thought compassionately. _At times it really does seem like he might feel something for me and then it's like I don't even exist and sometimes I just want to…_

"Gosh sometimes I just want to strangle him." Hermione said furiously.

_Hey I was going to say that _Draco complained.

"What do you think I should do?" Hermione asked.

_How do you expect me to answer that? _Draco fired back mentally. _I'm unconscious you fool._

"As if you could even answer." Hermione said. "You're unconscious."

_I already said that. Keep up Granger._

The doors opened again and footsteps made their way closer to where Draco lay on the hospital bed with Hermione at his side holding his hand.

"Hey, is my body ok?" Ron's voice asked.

"He has a broken ankle and a nasty cut on his head." Hermione replied. "I don't know what happened. We just found him like this."

"Who found him?" Theo asked.

_Oh Theo hi thanks for visiting _Draco thought. _You are here for me right? Not just to make sure your precious Weasel's body is still to your lanky ginger liking I hope. _

"Me and Harry." Hermione answered.

_Harry _Draco's mind echoed. _So he was the one who carried me here? That would explain why he smelt so familiar. But wait…if Harry brought me here then where is he? Why didn't he stay? Theo, mate, ask her why Harry didn't stay._

"So where's Harry gone?" Ron asked.

_I told Theo to ask her not you _Draco whined. _Oh never mind, it doesn't really matter. So Hermione, where is he?_

"He went down to visit Hagrid." Hermione replied.

_He did what? _Draco asked. _I'm all hurt and unconscious and he just buggers off to visit that half-giant. Oh well thanks so much Potter, it really is nice to know how much you don't care for me you heartless git. I hope one of Hagrid's pet monsters tries to eat you._

"Why didn't he stay to make sure Draco was ok?" Theo asked.

_Yeah why didn't he?_

"I don't know." Hermione told him.

_What? How can you not know? You know everything. _

"Maybe Harry just wanted to clear his head or something." Ron spoke up. "He doesn't really like the hospital wing, it's no wonder he wanted to leave. Besides, apparently Malfoy told him to stay away from him."

_Oh so what if I did? _Draco asked. _That's no excuse for him to leave me in my hour of need. _

"But I thought he cared about Draco." Theo said. "Surely he'd want to make sure he was ok."

"I'm sure he'll come by later." Hermione replied. "He stayed here for a little while. It was only when Sev…when professor Snape arrived that Harry decided to leave."

_I heard that slip up Hermione _Draco thought. _You were going to call Snape 'Severus'. _

"Were you about to call Snape by his first name?" Theo asked.

"No, don't be ridiculous." Hermione lied.

_Yes you were, I heard you loud and clear, you're a liar, liar, pants on fire _Draco thought childishly pleased that nobody could hear him.

"Well I'm hungry." Ron whined. "Let's go to dinner."

_What? No, you can't just leave me _Draco complained.

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked. "We can't just leave him."

"Sure we can, he won't mind." Theo assured her.

_I most certainly do mind _Draco's mind argued. _Get back here now! Come back! Come back I say! Ok fine, go, see if I care. Enjoy your dinner…I hope you get poisoned!_

A while later the doors opened again and a set of footsteps made their way over to Draco. Somebody sat down on the bed and gently took Draco's hand in their own.

_Hermione? _Draco asked.

"Please wake up Draco." The voice begged.

_Harry! _Draco thought excitedly. _You're here. Oh thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me. Why am I still unconscious anyway? Surely I should have woken up by now._

"Madame Pomfrey said it might take a while for you to wake up." Harry said. "Because you're not in your own body it will take longer for you to recover."

_Oh I see _Draco mused. _So really this is all Hermione's fault for switching me and Ron._

"You can blame Hermione for that." Harry chuckled. "It's her fault for swapping yours and Ron's bodies."

_I'm way ahead of you scar-head _Draco's mind drawled. _Anyway, I've been thinking about what you said…perhaps you're right. When I'm back in my own body maybe we should give things a go. You already know how I feel about you and I'm sure if we tried to have a relationship you could feel the same way about me. I am pretty amazing and I'll be a good boyfriend. In fact I'll be the best boyfriend. If we date for a little while you'll fall madly in love with me and you'll never want to let me go._

"About what I said earlier." Harry said to the unconscious boy. "Maybe we should just forget it. I mean think about it, we're completely wrong for each other. I know you said you loved me but…it's probably better if you don't. I mean I'm Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and you're…you're Draco Malfoy, the son of a death eater. You were right. We can't be friends…we can't be anything."

_What? No, don't say that _Draco pleaded. _I changed my mind ok. I want us to work out. I love you, even if you are a bit of a tosser. And so what if you're the boy-who-lived? I don't give a fuck about that. And what does it matter if I'm the son of a death eater? That doesn't make me one…although father will probably try to force me to take the mark…but I don't want it Harry. I just want you. Don't break up with me…ok you can't break up with me because we're not even together but you know what I mean._

"You know Draco I think I might just love you." Harry whispered.

_You love me? That's great, I love you too _Draco replied. _See, we can work._

"But we can't work." Harry continued. "A war is coming and we're on opposite sides."

_How many times Potter, I am NOT a fucking death eater _Draco screamed at him. _If I'm to choose a side in this war then I'm on your side. Surely you must know that or are you really as idiotic as you look? _

"I'm sure we'd only end up hurting each other anyway." Harry sighed. "So, I'm going to leave you alone, just like you asked. I won't try and speak to you ever again. Goodbye Draco."

Draco felt the softest of kisses being placed at the corner of his mouth before he heard Harry Potter walking away from him.

_Come back! _Draco's mind called desperately. _Come back Harry come back! Please, I love you, I need you. I don't want you to go. Harry come back!_

"Harry." He croaked as his eyes finally opened up but Harry was already gone.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. Foolish Gryffindors

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 18-Foolish Gryffindors**

It had taken Draco a while to escape the hospital wing. As soon as Madame Pomfrey had seen that he was awake she had come bustling over to him waving her wand and checking his temperature and his body's reactions. Then Dumbledore had appeared seeming to instinctively know that Draco had regained consciousness. Draco then had to explain about Umbridge hexing him and how he had stunned her then left her in the room of requirement. After that Pomfrey had insisted on shoving some vile tasting potions down his throat then giving him a final check-up before permitting him to leave.

Moving as fast as he could without actually running, Draco had hurried to Gryffindor tower in search of Harry. His eyes scanned the common room for that mop of black hair but the boy-who-lived was nowhere to be seen. Snarling in frustration, Draco stomped up to the dorm room and let out a startled yelp when he discovered Seamus and Dean in a very compromising position.

"I don't suppose Harry's tangled in those bed covers somewhere?" Draco asked as he placed a hand over his eyes.

"Nah mate." Seamus replied. "We haven't seen the feller since dinner."

"Right." Draco responded turning to leave.

"Um, Draco mate." Dean called and Draco paused with his back to the two Gryffindors. "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

"I will take it to my grave." Draco promised before hurrying away.

_Eww yuck, I so didn't want to see that _Draco thought. _I mean Dean and Seamus are both good-looking guys…in a Gryffindor way…and Dean is clearly well equipped but…gosh I didn't want to see that. I didn't even know they were gay…maybe they're bisexual…or they could have been experimenting…oh who cares, I need to find Harry. _

He prowled through the school corridors peering in alcoves and looking in classrooms in hopes of finding the bespectacled boy. He also sneaked in to the kitchens and the house-elves promptly swarmed around him and loaded his arms with food. Then he checked the library. Unsurprisingly he came across Hermione and she hugged him tightly asking what happened and how he was feeling. He quickly told her about everything that happened with Umbridge and what he'd heard Harry say in his unconscious state.

"Any ideas where he might be?" Draco asked her.

"Perhaps he's visiting Hedwig in the owlery." Hermione suggested. "Or he could be out on the quidditch pitch or down at Hagrid's."

Draco nodded his thanks before leaving the library and heading for the quidditch pitch. However there was no sigh of Harry flying through the sky. Moving on, he made his way to Hagrid's cabin. He knocked on the door and the half giant opened it and looked down at him from her towering height as Fang jumped up at Draco trying to lick his ears.

"Is Harry there?" Draco asked trying to force the dog away from him.

"No he's not Ron." Hagrid answered in his loud booming voice.

_I'm Draco _he thought in annoyance.

"He was 'ere earlier mind." Hagrid continued to say.

"Right well thank you." Draco cut in before the Care of Magical Creatures teacher could ramble on further. "I'd better look for him elsewhere."

Patting the dog on the head, Draco turned on his heel and left. He jogged up the castle steps before making his way up to the owlery and finally he found the boy he was looking for.

He cleared his throat to gain the other teens attention. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he looked as though he were about to say something but he didn't. He closed his mouth then turned away from Draco and stroked his white owl's soft feathers.

"Don't you dare ignore me Harry." Draco told him angrily as he stormed over to stand beside the Gryffindor. "I heard everything you said to me in the hospital wing."

"Then you'll know that I think it's better if we stay away from each other." Harry responded emotionlessly still not looking at Draco.

"Well I don't give a fuck what you think." Draco snapped. "I love you, and you said you loved me so let's just be together."

"It's too dangerous." Harry sighed.

"No it's really not." Draco argued. "It's weird, I'll say that much…and I don't want to do…well I don't want to do anything whilst I'm wearing Weasley's body but when I'm back in my own we can be together. The day after I get changed back into my own body is a Hogsmeade visit and we're going together, as a date."

Harry opened his mouth, most likely to object, but Draco left the owlery before he could say anything.

_He had better show up for our date or I'll kill him slowly with…hmm, um, err…I'm sure I'll think of something if the time comes _Draco thought. _But it won't be necessary. He'll show up. It's understandable for him to resist me whilst I look like Weasley but when I'm me again he won't be able to keep away._

With a slight bounce in his step Draco made his way back to Gryffindor tower. He thought about going up to the dormitory but upon remembering what he'd found Dean and Seamus doing in there earlier he decided to remain in the common room.

He sat in a comfy chair by the fire and Crookshanks soon hopped into his lap demanding to be stroked.

_Where's Hermione? _Draco wondered as he glared at a group of first year girls that were looking over at him.

As it happened, Hermione had just left the library and was making her way towards professor Snape's office.

Before she had even lifted her fist to knock on the door the dark-haired man pulled it open for her. She stepped inside and he closed it behind her before sitting down at his desk. Without a word she took the seat opposite him and watched him as he penned a letter to someone. She was burning to ask who the letter was to and what it was about but she managed to restrain herself.

The room was filled with just the scratching of Snape's quill and the sounds of their breathing.

When the potions master finished writing the letter he folded it up then tucked it safely away in the desk drawer. He then stood up and crossed to the door that led to his private living area. Holding the door open he looked back at his pupil and beckoned her with his finger to follow him.

Pushing her chair out, Hermione stood up and followed her professor into his quarters. There was a white leather sofa by an open coal fire and Snape directed her to sit in it.

She sat down and watched him move to the small kitchen/dining area. He returned a moment later with two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. After filling both glasses with the liquid he handed one to his student.

"Isn't underage drinking illegal?" Hermione asked.

"Well you really shouldn't be here at all Miss Granger." Snape pointed out as he chose to remain standing rather than sit beside her. "And I certainly shan't make you stay if you wish to leave."

"I don't." Hermione said quickly before taking a sip of her drink. "I'd like to stay in this room with you forever if I could."

"Trust me Miss Granger, you'd soon get bored." Snape replied.

"I'm sure I could occupy myself somehow." Hermione smiled as her eyes raked up and down him.

He smirked in response before knocking down the entire contents of his glass then refilling it with more firewhiskey.

"Tell me Miss Granger, what would your parents think if they knew you were in my rooms right now drinking firewhiskey with me?" Snape asked her.

"I dare not think about it." Hermione admitted as she took another swig of her drink. "What would your parents think?"

"Being dead I doubt they'd think much at all." Snape said dryly.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione replied feeling flustered. "I didn't realise."

She made to take another sip of her drink but ended up spilling it down her blouse.

"Silly Gryffindor." Snape sighed almost fondly as he set his glass down and moved over to her.

He indicated for her to stand and then he unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off of her arms leaving her stood in just her school skirt and her bra. She blushed slightly under his gaze and sucked in a breath as his fingers danced over her exposed flesh. His hands journeyed up her arms, over her shoulders, down her back before tracing circles on her hips. Hermione closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure.

His lips quirked upwards in a rare smile but he forced it off his face before her eyes reopened. He pulled his hands away from her and then removed his own black shirt before placing it on her.

"You look good in my clothes." He complimented her.

"You look good out of your clothes." Hermione replied as her eyes drank in the sight of his creamy white skin and surprisingly well muscled torso.

Her eyes also roamed over the dark-mark on his arm as well as a scar that ran from the top of his right shoulder and curved round to finish an inch below his right nipple. She wondered where the scar came from but didn't dare to ask.

"You should leave Miss Granger." Snape told her as he stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I should." Hermione agreed as her arms moved to encircle his neck.

"Then go." Snape said as his black eyes bore into hers.

"No." Hermione replied stubbornly.

"Foolish Gryffindor." Snape sighed.

"Snarky Slytherin." Hermione whispered.

Pulling the girl even closer, Snape bent down and gently brushed her lips with his own. She leaned up and placed a hand to the back of his head to press their mouths together in a deeper kiss. He found that the girl's lips were soft and as he ran his tongue over them he detected a hint of strawberry. Her knees buckled as their tongues shyly met and she let out a whimper as he kept a strong arm around her waist ensuring she did not fall.

"You really have to go now." Snape told her firmly pulling away from her.

Hermione nodded before making her way to the door still wearing his shirt.

"Um…goodnight." She said looking at him over her shoulder.

"Goodnight." Snape replied as he watched her step through the door and close it behind her. "Hermione." He added quietly to himself when she had gone.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Being This Boy

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited. **

**Chapter 19-Being This Boy**

Finally the day came when Draco and Ron were to be switched back in to their rightful bodies and it was difficult to decide which boy was more relieved.

As soon as Draco had woken up he had tore off his pajamas and quickly shoved on some clothes before running to Snape's office not even bothering to clean his teeth, have a wash or go to the great hall for breakfast.

He pounded on the door before diving right inside and dashing in to Snape's living quarters calling for his professor.

_Hang on…why would Snape leave his office door unlocked? _Draco thought as he stood in the man's living room. He heard some hushed voices coming from Snape's bedroom and Draco wondered what was going on. _Did Weasley wake up earlier than me to get here? No way, he's probably still snoring away now and besides, Snape would never let a Gryffindor in to his bedroom. _

Feeling confused as well as curious Draco tip-toed over to the bedroom door wondering if he dared to enter and see who was keeping Snape company.

_I'd better not _Draco decided as he moved to take a seat on the couch. _He'd probably make me stay in Weasley's body forever if I interrupted. _The whispered voices stopped and Snape slipped out of his bedroom door fully dressed. _Did he get lucky last night? Poor Hermione will be devastated to hear that…wait a minute…I don't remember seeing Hermione in the common room last night, could she be hiding in Snape's room? No, no way. _

"Good morning Draco." Snape greeted sounding far too cheerful.

"Sir." He replied studying the dark-haired man carefully. "I trust you slept well."

"Very well indeed." Snape replied.

"So this potion thing, you are sure that it will work aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Positive." Snape answered confidently as he made himself a cup of tea. "But I won't be able to administer it until Mr. Weasley joins us so why don't you run along for now and I'll come and find you later."

"Who are you hiding in your bedroom?" Draco asked as he realised his teacher was trying to get rid of him so that he could return to his 'guest'.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Snape said too quickly to be believable.

_How the hell has he survived as a spy? _Draco marveled. _He's a useless liar. The Dark Lord must be a complete idiot; either that or I'm just smarter than everyone else and can tell that Snape's lying._

"Oh of course not." Draco retorted sarcastically causing the older man to glare. _Ok, that's the Snape I know. _

Feeling slightly intimidated by the harsh glare he was receiving Draco turned away to focus on something else. As he looked about the room his eyes landed on a Gryffindor school tie.

_What? _Draco thought as he stared at it. _Why is that…he has a student hiding in his room. _Draco realised. _A Gryffindor student. Hermione, it must be Hermione._

"How is the lovely Hermione this morning?" Draco asked unable to resist himself.

"She's well she's just waiting for me to…" Snape trailed off and turned paler than normal as he stared at Draco in horror as his own stupidity dawned on him.

_Oh this is priceless _Draco thought in amusement. _Severus Snape outsmarted by a fifth year. A fifth year in a Gryffindors body no less. He looks like he wants to kill me; I'd better call for Hermione._

"Sir, sir just calm down." Draco said gently as the vein in Snape's temple began to throb and he started gnashing his teeth together. "Hermione, help me!"

Draco jumped over the sofa just as Snape made to dive at him and then ran in to Snape's bedroom shutting the door in his professor's face before locking it on him.

He turned around and came face to face with Hermione who was only wearing one of Snape's shirts.

She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot on the floor as she glared at him.

_Oh shit, I'm in trouble _Draco thought. _Angry Hermione or angry Snape?_

"Draco Malfoy…" Hermione began in a sharp tone.

_Snape _Draco decided before pulling the door open and colliding with the potions master sending them both crashing to the floor. _Oh fuck I'm straddling Snape, time to get up. _

"I think I'll go get some breakfast after all." Draco said nervously as he tried to make a run to the door that led back to Snape's office.

"Draco, stop right that." Snape barked and Draco instantly froze.

_I'm going to die _Draco panicked. _Goodbye Harry, I love you so much I'm sorry things couldn't work out between us. _

"This isn't what it looks like." Snape said and there was a desperate note to his voice.

_He really is an awful liar _Draco thought.

"Oh it's exactly what it looks like." Draco spoke up as he turned round to face the teacher and pupil. "And quite frankly I don't care. I won't say anything to anyone, I promise so just…stop glaring at me."

_And please let me go, this is so beyond awkward _Draco added to himself.

"Draco, if anybody found out about this Severus would be fired, maybe even arrested." Hermione told him.

_Yes I realise that, I'm not a fucking idiotic Hufflepuff _Draco snapped at her in his head.

"And it would destroy my reputation." Hermione continued.

"I've just said I promise I won't tell anyone." Draco huffed. "Anyway, I don't know what you're so worried about, I'm sure Dumbledore already knows. Now please, can I go?"

Without waiting for an answer Draco fled the room and thankfully neither Snape nor Hermione tried to stop him.

When he arrived at the great hall he found that Blaise was sat at the Slytherin table so he made his way over to join him.

"You alright dude?" Blaise asked through a mouthful of bacon. "You seem a bit shaken up."

"I'm fine." Draco answered gruffly as he made himself some cereal. "Why isn't Weasley awake yet? We're getting changed back today."

"Theo was trying to wake him up when I left." Blaise informed him. "They should be along soon. So what time is the change?"

"I'm not sure." Draco replied just as Harry stepped inside.

He watched the Gryffindor move across the hall and take a seat beside Ginny with his back to him.

_I bet he did that on purpose _Draco thought. _Ah well, it gives me a better view of is his ass. Or at least it did until some Ravenclaw dunderhead sat straight in my line of vision. Move you stupid girl! Yes you with the horrid haircut, I'm glaring at you and I demand that you move._

Clearly frightened by the menacing glare she was receiving, the little Ravenclaw first year moved down to the other end of the table and Draco once again had a good view of Harry Potter's backside.

As Draco was pouring himself a cup of pumpkin juice, Theo and Ron made their entrance. They stood by the doors for a few moments before separating, Theo joining the Slytherins and Ron joining the Gryffindors.

"So today's the big day then." Theo commented as he sat opposite Draco. "How are you feeling Cookie?"

"I can't wait to get my sexy body back." Draco answered. "Now move a little to the left."

"I beg your pardon?" Theo asked in confusion.

"Move to the left." Draco repeated. "I want to stare at Harry's bum."

Theo just laughed lightly before moving to the side and stabbing his fork into a pork sausage which he began to eat in a very seductive fashion.

_That mouth of his best not have been anywhere near my dick whilst Weasely was in my body _Draco thought before turning his attention back to Harry's rear.

Just as Draco was finishing off his breakfast Hermione strolled in and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny immediately leaned towards the girl and started questioning her about something.

_Probably wondering where she was last night _Draco deduced. _I wonder if she knows what's going on between Hermione and Snape. Well even if she doesn't know she'll figure it out sooner or later. So when's Snape coming? I want my body back already._

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Theo asked as he studied Draco. "You look a little troubled, your bottom lip's pouting out and everything."

"I just want to get this change over and done with." Draco said. "I'm sick of having red pubic hair."

Theo frowned whilst Blaise snorted out a mouthful of scrambled egg.

At long last Snape arrived and beckoned for both Draco and Ron to follow him. From the look on Hermione's face it seemed that she wanted to come along too but she managed to restrain herself and stay seated.

Both Draco and Ron struggled to keep up with Snape's swift strides and they practically had to jog all the way to his office. They entered and Snape snapped the door shut behind them.

The potions master poured a dose of potion into two separate beakers before plucking out a single strand of blonde hair from Ron's borrowed head and adding it to one glass. He then ripped out a handful of strands of red from Draco's borrowed head and added a single hair to the second beaker.

_Ouch! Snarky bastard did that on purpose _Draco's mind grumbled as he massaged his sore scalp. _It's not my fault I found out he was shagging Hermione._

"Drink the whole thing in one go." Snape told them as he handed both boys their beakers.

_This better work _both Ron and Draco thought as they wrinkled their noses at the bad smelling potion.

"To being this boy." Draco drawled raising his glass in a mock toast.

"Being this boy." Ron echoed raising his own.

They clicked their beakers together before tipping the liquid down their throats and swallowing.

For a few seconds, the two teenagers floated a few inches in the air. They landed back on their feet and were relieved to find themselves back in their own bodies.

"My face." Draco said gratefully as he touched his smooth cheeks. "My beautiful face. And my lovely hair, and my perfectly rounded bum, my perfect sized cock with my blonde pubic hair and my nails…MY NAILS!" Draco screeched as he looked down at them. "What the fuck Weasley? You've ruined them."

"Sorry." Ron mumbled. "I can't help that I bite my nails. It's a bad habit ok."

"That's fine, bite your own nails as much as you please but you had no right to bite mine." Draco told him.

"Oh do stop whining Draco your nails will grow back." Snape snapped at him. "Now as you're both back to your normal annoying selves remove yourself from my office at once."

Together, they left the office, Draco slouching like a Weasley and Ron strutting like a Malfoy before they remembered they were themselves again and reverted to their own style of walking before heading to their lessons.

***

The following day Draco woke up early and took his time showering and selecting an outfit; he wanted to look mouthwatering for his date with Harry.

Once he was ready he headed down to the Slytherin common room and started to read a book to pass the time. For some reason, he was too nervous to go down to the hall and eat and he didn't want to risk dropping food down his outfit.

He'd only read a page or two when Pansy sat down beside him still wearing her nightgown. She linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

_I actually kind of missed this _Draco thought. _Not that I'll ever tell her that of course._

"Do you think he'll show up?" Pansy asked referring to Harry.

"I really don't know." Draco admitted. "I hope so. Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"I'm staying here." Pansy replied. "I'm going to read some romance novels and pig out on chocolate."

_That's sweet _Draco thought as he smiled at her knowing what she was really doing. _She's staying here so I'll have someone to cry to just in case Harry stands me up._

The blonde turned back to his book and carried on reading with Pansy reading over his shoulder. Just as he was getting engrossed in the story Pansy nudged him and told him it was time for him to make a move. He handed his book to her then made his way down to Hogsmeade.

During yesterday's Charms lesson Draco had sent Harry a note telling him to meet him outside the Three Broomsticks at ten o'clock.

When Draco arrived ten minutes early Harry wasn't there. At precisely ten o'clock Harry still hadn't arrived. One and a half hours later there was still no sign of Harry and feeling heartbroken and rejected, Draco made his way back to the castle partly wishing that he really was Ronald Weasley. Perhaps the redhead wasn't as rich as Draco, or as attractive or as clever, but Ron had Theo whilst Draco Malfoy had nothing but the hole in his heart.

**The End The End The End The End The End The End The End**

**I will be writing a sequel called 'Being Draco Malfoy' so keep your eye out for it.**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
